EL ANILLO DE MARY
by selenewinchester
Summary: Se han preguntado alguna vez de dónde salió el anillo que lleva Dean en su mano derecha? Quieren saber la historia? Se aprecian REVIEWS.Pre series.Y luego temporada 5 y spoilers de los capítulos por venir. Mi versión del final de la temporada 5ª.
1. Chapter 1

EL ANILLO DE MARY

Cuando John perdió a Mary no tuvo consuelo, no le importaba el hecho de que había logrado salvar las vidas de sus dos pequeños niños, no le importaba que él mismo estaba vivo para poder cuidar de esos dos pedacitos de Mary. No. Nada de eso tenía la menor importancia. Mary se había ido; ella, la que estaba destinada a compartir su vejez con él. Al principio vagó sin destino y sin descanso por las casas de amigos y parientes que les abrieron las puertas incondicionalmente. Un día, decidió que necesitaba volver a lo que quedaba de su hogar, necesitaba buscar algo de Mary, algo que lo uniera físicamente a ella, algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse para poder llorarla…

Cuando entró a su viejo hogar, lo recibieron las cenizas y los cuartos en ruinas, vagó por ellos sin hallar nada que fuera posible rescatar. Todo se lo había llevado el fuego. Todo se lo había llevado esa terrible criatura. En el living logró rescatar unas pocas fotografías algo amarillentas, en una de ellas, tomada pocos días antes de la tragedia, se veía a los cuatro miembros de la familia mostrando toda su felicidad. Dándose por vencido, decidió pasar por última vez por lo que fuera el cuarto matrimonial para despedirse de su Mary, para tratar de aliviar ese lacerante dolor que le quemaba el pecho. Estuvo así, ensimismado, cabizbajo, quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo, hasta que cuando ya se iba, algo brilló cerca de dónde había estado la mesa de noche de Mary: se aproximó cautamente y con cuidado retiró las cenizas y escombros y allí estaba: el anillo de Mary, un poco maltratado, algo deformado por el calor pero indudablemente el anillo que Mary llevó en su dedo anular con tanto amor y orgullo hasta que durante el embarazo de Sammy, se lo debió quitar, ya que había engordado un poco y no le entraba. Lo conservaba en su mesa de noche con el firme propósito de colocárselo apenas hubiera regresado a su peso normal. Esa fue la señal que John había estado buscando: el objeto al cual aferrarse, el recuerdo trocado en objeto físico que le traería a la memoria lo que debía hacer: buscar a la cosa que había truncado la vida de su joven esposa y que había privado a dos inocentes niños de su madre.

Los años pasaron, los chicos fueron creciendo, un poco con el apoyo de un conflictuado John, con la ayuda del Pastor Jim, de Caleb, de Bobby y de varios amigos más que como podían, asistían a esos dos pobres niños. Pero a pesar del apoyo de todos esos amigos, de las niñeras que contrató durante algunos meses y de los vecinos bien intencionados que colaboraban, John no podía negar que en realidad el peso de su hogar, o de lo que quedaba de él recaía sobre los hombros de su primogénito: Dean.

Éste había reaccionado muy mal luego de la muerte de su madre: había dejado de hablar, casi con seguridad como consecuencia del trauma o del shock. De noche se despertaba llorando y lo único que hacía era correr hacia la cuna del menor, adonde se trepaba y sólo allí, abrazado a su pequeño hermano lograba conciliar el sueño. Esto se repitió durante meses, hasta que John consiguió que ambos durmieran en dos camitas gemelas, uno al lado del otro. De ese modo se detuvieron las pesadillas nocturnas del mayor. El tema del lenguaje fue un proceso más lento, pero a medida que Sam crecía y comenzaba a balbucear algunas palabras, Dean comenzó a recuperar su florido vocabulario, cuando contaba casi con cinco años y medio.

Durante estos años, fueron varias las veces que John no regresó de una cacería a tiempo y los chicos debieron quedar solos. Dean demostró desde temprana edad su capacidad para arreglárselas: cambió pañales, le dio la mamadera a Sam, lo entretuvo, luego aprendió a hacerle sus papillas. Y todo lo hacía con el único objetivo de obtener como recompensa una sonrisa de su padre, su ídolo, su héroe; además de que amaba a ese chiquitín que quedaba a su cuidado tanto como a su vida misma. Cuando John regresaba herido o cabizbajo por lo que había visto durante la cacería de turno, era Dean el que lo esperaba despierto, fuera la hora que fuese, o lo ayudaba o lo confortaba con un plato de comida o de sopa caliente, y más de una vez fue él el que lo consoló con un parco "Está bien, papá. Todo estará bien mañana."

Cuando Sam comenzó a ir a la escuela, Dean tomó a su cargo la protección del pequeño. Nadie se podía atrever a molestar al bueno de Sammy sin tener que vérselas con su hermano mayor, aunque esto significara enfrentarse a chicos mucho más grandes que él. Dean no conocía el miedo cuando se trataba de defender a su familia. Como Mary.

Ya adolescente, Dean comenzó a acompañar a su padre en las cacerías y se demostró certero, eficiente, mortal. Sin dudas. Seguro de sí mismo. Como Mary.

Sam creció rodeado de afecto. Fue un niño mimado, cuidado, protegido, capaz de desarrollar todo su potencial gracias al apoyo que tenía de la persona que más lo amaba en este mundo: su hermano. Un orgulloso hermano mayor que dejaba su vida de lado por cuidar, proteger y hacer feliz al pequeño. Como Mary.

Era enero, se aproximaba el cumpleaños número 18 de Dean y John no le había comprado nada, eran tiempos difíciles, sus ingresos no le permitían gastos extras pero él se daba cuenta de que le debía a ese muchacho no sólo la vida de su hijo menor y la suya propia, por todo lo que éste hacía por ellos dos, sino que toda su vida había sido su compañero, su confidente, su amigo, el hombro en donde apoyarse cuando las cosas se complicaban... como Mary.

John se dio cuenta en ese momento que la vida sin su esposa se había hecho más llevadera gracias a que ella le había dejado a su muchacho, Dean lo había mantenido humano, le había hecho ver que había algo por qué vivir: la familia. Eso era lo que siempre le repetía Mary. Dean se lo decía con sus actos. Así que supo exactamente lo que iba a regalarle al chico: el anillo de Mary. No había en el mundo nadie más digno de llevarlo que Dean. John lo hizo limpiar, un joyero lo adaptó y le proporcionó la forma que el fuego le había quitado y el día en que su primogénito cumplió 18 años, John lo llamó, le entregó el anillo y le dijo:

- Hijo, este fue el anillo de matrimonio de tu madre. Hoy te lo estoy regalando a tí, porque creo que sólo tú eres digno de llevarlo. Tú has sido la luz que ha guiado a esta familia. Espero que siempre lo seas. Tu hermano y yo te necesitamos.

John era muy parco y siempre había tenido problemas para mostrar sus sentimientos, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Dean recibió el anillo, se lo colocó en su mano derecha y le dijo a su padre:

- Gracias, papá, no se qué decir. Si tú crees que soy digno de llevar este anillo, así lo haré y te prometo que jamás me lo quitaré. No habrá en este mundo nada ni nadie que haga que me lo quite. Es un pedacito de mamá que llevaré siempre conmigo.

Y así fue: Dean jamás se quitó ese anillo, y cuando murió dando su vida a cambio de la de su amado hermano, éste no se atrevió a quitárselo de su dedo y lo enterró con él. Y así fue que los ángeles del Señor reconstruyeron su cuerpo cuando lo rescataron del Infierno: con el anillo de Mary en su mano derecha.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Después de que los ángeles reconstruyeron el cuerpo de Dean, éste, ya de regreso a su vida cotidiana, trató de seguir haciendo lo que siempre había hecho: luchar contra el mal. Pero Sam, sin darse cuenta del engaño al que había sido sometido, y casi con seguridad a causa del dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su hermano, al único que lo había amado incondicionalmente durante toda su vida, había aceptado trabajar con Ruby, una demonio que lo había convencido de que matar a Lilith era un acto de justicia, cuando en realidad éste fue el último sello, el que desató el Apocalipsis, que había comenzado un poco por su culpa y otro poco por culpa de Dean, pero a la altura de los acontecimientos ya no importaba quién era más culpable, ambos lo eran, tal vez uno por exceso de orgullo y fortaleza, el otro por debilidad; tal vez ambos lo eran porque estaban enredados en una telaraña histórica que se remontaba a muchos siglos atrás, cuando ni ellos ni sus padres existían aún pero los planes ya habían sido trazados en el libro del destino. Lo que importaba era la lucha que debían pelear ahora, antes de que el Apocalipsis se produjera y el mundo se redujera a un montón de cenizas.  
Dean había tratado de perdonar a Sam sin mucho éxito y éste había tratado de mostrar su voluntad de hacer bien las cosas esta vez, pero se les hacía bastante difícil. Trataron de trabajar juntos otra vez, haciendo caso omiso de los sentimientos de ambos, tratando de actuar como profesionales, pero la desconfianza de Dean hizo que optaran por una separación temporal, tal vez como modo de reparar las heridas; a pesar de ello Dean siguió llevando el anillo de Mary como prueba visible del amor por su familia, jamás se le ocurrió en realidad separarse definitivamente de Sam y éste así lo entendía también.  
Conocía a su hermano mayor y sabía que haría lo que fuera para mantener unida a su familia, aunque esto significara rechazarlo a él al principio. Y si alguien dudaba de ello podía recordar que Dean había pactado con un demonio con tal de recuperar la vida de quién más amaba: Sam. Igual que Mary, quien había pactado con Ojos Amarillos para salvar la vida de quién más amaba: John. Sin importarles las consecuencias. A ninguno de los dos.  
Cuando Zacarías lo transportó al futuro, logró sin proponérselo, que el costado protector y paternal de Dean, ese que había estado anestesiado por el dolor del engaño y la traición se despertara con todas sus fuerzas logrando lo que no había logrado la razón: que el hermano mayor trajera a su lado al menor para protegerlo, para cuidarlo, para evitar que eligiese un camino equivocado. Las cacerías juntos se reanudaron con un cierto desfasaje que poco a poco se fue reajustando. Sam exigiendo más espacio y más respeto, Dean cediendo en aras de la paz y del bienestar de la familia, como Mary había hecho.  
Transcurrido un tiempo hallaron a un anticristo, un inocente niño con el que ambos se sintieron identificados, Sam por el poder que éste tenía y por haber sido él mismo un niño especial y Dean porque vio en el niño el peso de la responsabilidad a tan temprana edad, el mismo peso que había cargado él desde los cuatro años.  
Y luego las cosas empezaron a encaminarse, Dean comenzó a sentirse cerca de su hermano otra vez, sentía que podía confiar en él y allí fue cuando se encontraron con un maldito brujo roba-años, Bobby se metió en el juego y perdió y Dean como siempre, salió al rescate de su familia, si, su familia, porque Bobby es su familia ahora junto a Sam; dio casi todos los años de su vida por el amigo moribundo, sin importarle que ahora era él el que estaba próximo a morir. Otra vez. Pero la diferencia fue que Sam no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo, no otra vez. Dean se tenía que quedar junto a él para luchar hasta el fin. O vencían o perecían. Y así fue que Dean Winchester supo que podía volver a confiar ciegamente en su hermano, que la confianza mutua había sido plenamente restaurada, que el amor de hermanos se mantenía intacto y así seguiría hicieran lo que hicieran Lucifer, Zacarías, Dios y quien fuera. Su familia estaba bien. Otra vez. Y él seguía usando el anillo de Mary, como su padre le había pedido, como él lo deseaba.  
Pocos días después, habiendo dejado atrás el mal recuerdo de los días pasados, comenzaron a seguir unos augurios que Bobby había estado estudiando y llegaron a un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa este. Allí había algo sobrenatural, y en ello coincidían no sólo Bobby sino la gente del pueblo, que hablaba de una presencia, de hechos extraños, de cosas inexplicables. Así que se pusieron a seguir indicios. La gente con los que hablaron apenas llegaron, coincidía en describir la presencia de un hombre llamativamente bien parecido que se aparecía en ciertos lugares del pueblo para luego desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido. Luego, al parecer se les había aparecido a un grupo de jóvenes del pueblo cuando éstos se hallaban solos y alejados de otros seres humanos, nadie sabía lo que les había ocurrido entonces, pero a partir de ese momento, las víctimas, seis jóvenes de entre 18 y 25 años, luego de tan extraña visión, se habían recluido en sus hogares, se negaban a hablar con nadie y parecían aterrorizados de todo lo que los rodeaba.  
Además de estos signos, Bobby había hallado anomalías meteorológicas (¡en mayo había comenzado a nevar!), señales de actividad sísmica en la zona y extrañas luces que los testigos describían como "ovnis".  
- Bueno, evidentemente esto es señal de presencia demoníaca, Dean- dijo Sam mientras bebían un café en un bar cercano a la oficina del comisario.  
- Pues si, Sherlock, creo que has acertado. Lo único que no encaja es ese "hombre extraordinariamente guapo" que han visto esos chicos. Yo no había llegado al pueblo aún, hermano.  
- ¡Idiota!  
- ¡Perra!

De bastante buen humor los hermanos decidieron tratar de entrevistar a los jóvenes que habían visto al extraño visitante.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, esta historia que nació como one shot, a la luz de los nuevos capítulos de la temporada 5 mereció una continuación, para darle un cierre a la historia. Espero que les interese. Y ahora, dejo de hablar y paso a la acción. Acá va el tercer capi. Corto pero necesario para lo que viene....Recuerden dejar aunque sea un pequeñísimo review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS!!!!

Capítulo 3.

El primer joven al que pudieron localizar les contó que unos días atrás su hermana regresaba de estudiar junto a unos compañeros cuando se encontraron con algo o alguien que por lo menos a ella la había asustado tanto que desde ese día no lograba articular palabra. Permanecía aterrada en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie y tenía una curiosa marca en su antebrazo derecho que parecía haber sido hecha con fuego. Según pudieron luego ver nuestros chicos, era un símbolo que tenía más o menos forma de X un poco retorcida. Sam y Dean lograron convencer al chico de permitirles ver a la joven. Entraron a la habitación, todo permanecía a oscuras, la joven estaba en un rincón de su habitación, encogida, temblando, y cuando vio a Sam comenzó a gritar como una poseída.  
- ¡Es el demonio! ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! ¡Vas a morir!

Como no lograron calmarla, Sam optó por salir rápidamente de la habitación, haciéndole un gesto a su hermano, que se quedó.  
Una vez a solas con la chica, que ahora aparecía visiblemente calmada, Dean trató de interrogarla lo más delicadamente que pudo.  
- ¿Por qué crees que Sam es el demonio? ¿Qué has visto? – le preguntó a la joven  
- El es Lucifer, lo he visto en mis sueños primero y el ángel que nos habló hace unos días nos lo advirtió, nos dijo que Satanás iba a venir por nosotros y que debíamos matarlo. Por eso nos marcó con el sello de los que nos salvaremos. Nos dijo que el Apocalipsis había comenzado y que Lucifer debe morir a manos de uno de nosotros, los que llevamos el sello.  
- Bueno, pues te aseguro que alguien te ha jugado una broma muy pesada, aquí no hay nada de eso y ese joven al que trataste de atacar es una buena persona.  
- El ángel no se equivocó, te aseguro que Satanás tiene los días contados. ¡Uno de nosotros acabará con él! ¡Así está escrito!

La joven clavó sus ojos celestes en el rostro de Dean y le sostuvo la mirada. Unos segundos después, palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma, comenzó a temblar nuevamente y antes de caer inconciente alcanzó a susurrar:  
- ¡Tu eres el elegido! ¡En tus manos está el destino de la humanidad! ¡Tu poder es superior al nuestro!

Dean salió de allí mareado, confundido, con una fuerte sensación de que algo no estaba nada bien ni en su vida ni en la de Sam, que todo estaba más jodido de lo que siempre había estado, pero se calló y trató de ser objetivo y tomar esto como un trabajo más.  
Decidió demorar su regreso al motel en donde se hospedaban, porque necesitaba pensar, necesitaba calmar esa sensación de ahogo que oprimía su pecho; se dirigió a un bar que había visto cuando entraron al pueblo, se sentó en un mesa alejada de la puerta y pidió una botella de licor. Comenzó a beber lentamente, pensando en cada una de las palabras que había dicho la joven, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de sus vidas, de sus miserables vidas, sentía cómo la bebida le quemaba mientras la ingería, pero más le quemaban las heridas de su alma, el dolor que sentía por todo el peso que había caído sobre sus hombros y que desde la muerte de su padre no había hecho más que aumentar y aumentar. Iba por su segunda botella de licor cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente: era Sam que trataba de localizarlo, preocupado por las horas de demora. Apagó el móvil con indiferencia. Últimamente sentía que no era tan importante como antes estar siempre disponible. Nada podía ya ser urgente. ¿Porqué esa condenada chica había dicho que él era el elegido? ¿qué demonios sabía ella sobre Miguel y el puto asunto de los ángeles? ¿Estaba Zacarías tras este asunto? Su mente estaba muy confundida para seguir un hilo lógico. Todo comenzaba a sentirse nublado, muy nublado…  
- Dean!!! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me quieres matar de un susto, hermano?  
- Sam, ¿cómo me encontraste? Anda, ven, tómate un trago conmigo, hermanito.  
- Creo que por hoy tu ya has bebido suficiente por los dos, y te aseguro que mañana lo vas a lamentar aún siendo tu, Dean. Vamos, ven es hora de dormir. Mañana me platicarás lo que ha sucedido.  
- NO, Sam, no voy a ningún lado contigo, no puedo, no quiero estar cerca de ti, tendré que matarte y yo no quiero eso…no lo quiero hacer, Sammy, de verdad…

Para ese entonces, Dean miraba a su hermano con ojos llenos de lágrimas, y uniendo el dicho al hecho, se puso de pie para alejarse de allí, pero las piernas le fallaron, la bebida había hecho efecto y no pudo controlar su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, Sam estaba allí para cuidarlo, lo abrazó y fácilmente lo ayudó a entrar en el Impala. Condujo de regreso al motel y cuando entraron en la habitación lo ayudó a llegar a su cama. Lo normal hubiera sido que cayera en la más absoluta inconciencia, pero eso no era normal para Dean Winchester. No.  
- Apenas me despierte, me voy a alejar de ti para siempre, Sam. Te aseguro que es lo mejor para todos. Pero antes voy a matar a esa perra santulona.

Sam no alcanzó a responderle. Mientras asimilaba las palabras que había emitido su hermano, éste se durmió. Así que Sam se dedicó a unir los pocos indicios que tenía hasta ese momento. Un grupo de jóvenes tienen una visión en un pequeño pueblo, son señalados, el símbolo evidentemente es enoquiano, lenguaje de ángeles, el tipo que se les presenta evidentemente es un ángel, entonces. Una joven que cree ver al demonio, Dean que quiere matarla, una ecuación bastante fácil: él estaba en peligro de ser asesinado por ser el recipiente de Lucifer. Eso era, por eso Dean estaba tan afectado. Bien, a la mañana siguiente, cuando se le pasara el efecto del alcohol, ambos planearían cómo solucionar esto. Por ahora se aseguró que su hermano descansara lo más confortablemente posible, dado su estado, lo oyó quejarse en sueños varias veces antes de caer él mismo dormido. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Tal como había predicho Sam la noche anterior el despertar de Dean no fue para nada apacible. Pero como todo un Winchester, no dijo nada. Sólo miró a Sam estoicamente y le pidió un café, ya que el menor se veía atareado en la cocina en ese momento. Sam le colocó junto a su taza de café dos aspirinas que el mayor ingirió con mirada agradecida.  
- ¿Me vas a decir qué fue todo ese rollo de que me ibas a dejar porque no querías matarme? ¿De dónde has sacado eso otra vez, Dean?  
- ¿Y le vas a hacer caso a las palabras de un borracho, hermano? No recuerdo qué dije, no se qué hice anoche, ¿ok? Y te agradecería que cambiáramos de tema- mintió el más grande de los Winchester.

El menor se dejó engañar. Por ahora era mejor no discutir con Dean, podía ser muy testarudo si se cabreaba. Les esperaba una ardua tarea a lo largo de ese día. Habían planeado visitar y hablar con los otros cinco "testigos" de la visita del ángel. Debían apresurarse si querían llegar a tiempo. Pero Dean no parecía dispuesto a moverse, siguió bebiendo su café, indiferente, como si no oyera a su hermano que le pedía que se apresurase.  
- No voy a ningún lado, Sam. He terminado. Yo no voy a participar más en esta locura. Estoy agotado.  
- Lo se, hermano, yo también estoy cansado, pero hay que seguir todas las pistas posibles que nos lleven a descubrir cómo acabar con Lucifer. Vamos, se que estás teniendo un mal día, pero…  
- ¿Un mal día, Sammy? Vaya, estás subestimando el poder y la locura de estos ángeles. Como sea, no tengo ganas de hablar. Te sigo.

Aunque ambos sabían que la conversación había quedado pendiente, prefirieron dejarla así por el momento y avocarse a la investigación, que ya bastante abandonada la tenían.  
La visita al segundo "elegido" se hizo prácticamente imposible, el mismo se encerró en la habitación en donde se refugiaba y desde allí comenzó a gritar lo mismo que la joven del día anterior, que había llegado Lucifer, que había que matarlo… lo único que no hizo fue decirle nada a Dean, lo cual comenzó a sorprender al interesado. La madre del joven les confirmó entre lágrimas que éste tenía, al igual que los otros jóvenes una marca en el antebrazo derecho, que en este caso la señora describió con forma de número siete sin el palito transversal y un poco abierto. Lo mismo sucedió con dos jóvenes hermanas que habían sido afectadas por la extraña aparición, lo único que variaba era la descripción de la marca que cada testigo portaba en su antebrazo derecho. Las de estas jóvenes tenían forma de un número 7 inclinado hacia la derecha y con un palito encima y de letra eme cursiva un poco agrandada respectivamente.  
El quinto muchacho al contrario de los otros los recibió muy gentilmente, a ambos, cosa que sorprendió a Sam, que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a ser visto como el diablo en persona. Este chico no se mostraba atemorizado, ni se negaba a hablar, por el contrario les contó a los hermanos con lujo de detalles su encuentro con un glorioso ser de luz, que les habló del mal que se estaba desparramando por el mundo, del inminente final del mismo y cómo ellos podían evitarlo hallando a Lucifer, que ya caminaba entre nosotros aquí en la tierra, y matándolo, lo cual harían si los seis elegidos se unían para atacar de la manera en que el ángel les indicaría más adelante. Los despidió tranquilamente y Sam y Dean se retiraron de su casa sin saber muy bien qué pensar. La marca en el antebrazo del chico tenía forma de ve corta con su pata derecha que parecía un número tres.  
- Bueno, parece que definitivamente es un ángel lo que hay aquí. Esos son signos enoquianos, sin duda. – dijo Sam  
- Sip, eso parece – respondió Dean mirando a su hermano con mirada dolorida a causa de la resaca que aún estaba pasando luego de la noche anterior.  
- Dean, ¿qué te dijo la chica que viste ayer? ¿por qué juraste matarla?  
- Ay, Sam, cuando tu empiezas con las preguntas… no se porqué, ya te lo dije, estaba ebrio, no recuerdo, déjame en paz.

Como la conversación no se prestaba a ser continuada, Sam, que con los años y la práctica había aprendido a retirarse a tiempo y a callarse cuando Dean no deseaba hablar de algo en especial, se calló y dejó que el mayor gruñendo aún, condujera el Impala hacia el hogar del último testigo de la aparición.  
Aquí las cosas fueron de mal en peor: Sam ni siquiera pudo acercarse, el joven lo divisó y comenzó a gritar como un loco, prudentemente, el menor de los Winchester se quedó en el Impala y Dean se acercó a un hombre mayor, que luego se presentó como el padre del joven afectado y le pidió hablar con él. Viendo ya más tranquilo a su hijo, el anciano accedió. Dean se acercó, lo primero que vio fue la marca en el antebrazo del muchacho en forma de letra e mayúscula cursiva con la parte inferior un poco engrosada, trató de hablar con el chico, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron respuestas incoherentes, sin sentido, palabras sueltas, hasta que el adolescente pareció enfocarse, miró a los ojos a Dean y le dijo:  
- ¡Tu eres el elegido!... Tienes que ayudarnos, tu eres quién nos dirá cómo unirnos para matar a Lucifer, sin ti no podemos hacer nad…

En ese momento el joven se interrumpió, mirando a Dean con ojos estupefactos, lo tomó de las manos, mirándolo con profunda tristeza y luego se dejó caer en un sillón cercano:  
- Ya no está en tus manos la solución de este problema… Ya no puedes acabar con Lucifer... ¿qué has hecho? ¿qué has hecho?

Dean se retiró de la habitación del joven y saludando a su padre, que se había presentado por allí en ese momento, se dirigió al automóvil en donde esperaba su ansioso hermano menor.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?- inquirió Sam.  
- Nada - gruñó Dean de muy mal humor.  
- Bueno, Dean, hasta ahora te he soportado sin decir nada, pero ya basta de esta tontería. Cada vez que uno de estos chavales comienza a gritar que no quiere verme, tu hablas con ellos y te pones peor que mil demonios juntos, anda ya, no soy un niño, dime qué diablos está pasando aquí.  
- Te digo que nada, Sam y cállate si no quieres regresar a pie al motel. Nos vamos de este condenado pueblo y no acepto réplicas.  
- ¿Estás loco? ¿Abandonar un caso así a la mitad y sin resolver? ¿Cuándo has hecho tu eso?  
- Pues desde ahora- respondió el mayor francamente encabronado.  
El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Ambos furiosos con el otro. Ambos deseando alejarse del otro para poder calmarse. Pero si Dean pensaba que al llegar al motel Sam iba a irse a algún lado, se equivocaba. Luego de la experiencia de la noche anterior, Sam no iba a perder de vista a su hermano. No cuando estaba así, tan furioso por algo que no alcanzaba aún a entender. Mientras Dean entraba al cuarto de baño, Sam tomó su móvil y llamó a Bobby, a quien puso al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
- ¿Con quién hablabas?- inquirió Dean con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Con Bobby, pensé que un poco de ayuda aquí no nos vendría mal, hermano.  
- Me importa una mierda lo que diga Bobby, yo me largo y tu te vienes conmigo, ahora. Sin discusión.  
- Dean, no tengo 10 años, deja de tratarme como a un niño. Dime que pasa, sino te juro que no me moveré de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

Como la cosa parecía ir en serio, Dean se sentó en su cama, respiró hondo para calmarse y trató de hablar en un tono neutral:  
- La chica que vimos ayer me dijo que te iba a tener que matar, Sammy. Otra vez. ¿Entiendes? Otra vez alguien viene y me dice que tengo que matarte, ¿te das cuenta? Ya no lo soporto, ¿es que les gusta jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿crees que es fácil para mí pensar siquiera en hacerte daño, Sammy?  
- Lo entiendo, Dean. Se lo que significa para ti porque yo estaba allí cuando papá te lo dijo y vi cómo quedaste. Destruido. Así estabas, hermano y la pasaste muy mal porque no quisiste decírmelo enseguida, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, me alegro que esta vez no te lo hayas guardado tanto tiempo, y la verdad es que el alcohol ayudó, ¿no? Por eso te emborrachaste… para poder decírmelo.  
- No, me emborraché para poder olvidarlo, Sammy. Ya no soporto esta presión en mi mente. Esas palabras que me retumban en los oídos. Y después el último chico me dice que ya no puedo matar a Lucifer... o a su recipiente, lo que sea... y me pregunta como un loco qué he hecho. ¿Te das cuenta, Sammy? Pero si no he hecho nada, ese es justamente el problema.  
- Mira, no se qué significa todo esto, Dean pero tenemos que quedarnos y averiguarlo. ¿Estás conmigo, hermano?  
- Si, aunque la verdad preferiría estar de vacaciones en el mar… pero, vale, si, estoy contigo, hermano.  
Antes de salir a comer, Sam envió un mail a Bobby con la descripción lo más exacta que pudo de los símbolos que portaban los testigos.  
Lentamente, ambos hermanos se encaminaron hacia la salida del cuarto y se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano, para cenar mientras intercambiaban opiniones acerca de lo acontecido. Pidieron una cena liviana y la conversación giró sobre temas inespecíficos, tratando de quitarle tensión a los momentos vividos por los hermanos. Hasta que una llamada de Bobby interrumpió la pacífica velada. Aparentemente éste había logrado descifrar el significado de las marcas que portaban los seis jóvenes y requería que se reunieran urgentemente. Bobby estaría en el pueblo a la mañana siguiente bien temprano, así que con los nuevos planes, los hermanos optaron por irse a dormir temprano. Estaban por entrar al cuarto que ocupaban en ese motel cuando Dean le indicó a Sam que entrara porque él tenía algo que hacer. Otra vez el misterio. Otra vez esa actitud. ¿Qué podía ser lo que Dean quería hacer sin la presencia de su hermano?  
Sam asintió con un gesto de fastidio y entró al cuarto con evidente mal humor. Dean se dirigió al bar en donde había estado la noche anterior y allí trató de hablar con el encargado del negocio. Ante la negativa de éste, regresó calladamente al motel y se acostó tratando de no despertar a su hermano. 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Aunque Sam no dormía decidió que encender la luz y hablar con Dean en ese momento iba a ser un suicidio social, así que se quedó muy quieto, simulando que dormía. Pero atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar el estado en que estaba su hermano. Aparentemente, no estaba ebrio, sonaba muy preciso mientras se desvestía, no chocó con ningún mueble, así que habría que descartar el que hubiera salido para beber. Además no olía a bar… sí, Sam tenía un olfato muy fino y desde donde estaba habría podido oler el alcohol del aliento de su hermano si éste hubiera bebido. Llevaba toda su vida junto a él y esta vez no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo…el sueño lo venció mientras hacía todos estos razonamientos.  
Al día siguiente, los despertó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Eran cerca de las ocho. ¡Bobby! Habían olvidado que les había dicho que llegaba en la mañana. Dean saltó de su cama y con gesto adormilado abrió la puerta.  
- ¡Buenos días princesas!- saludó Bobby con ironía.  
- Bobby, lo siento olvidamos levantarnos a tiempo… ¡Sam! despierta – dijo Dean dirigiéndose a su hermano y sacudiéndolo.  
- Bueno, aquí traje café así discutimos este asunto, ¿les parece?  
- ¡Hola, Bobby! Vaya, ya estás aquí. ¡Fantástico!- dijo Sam con evidente alivio al ver al anciano y experimentado cazador acompañándolos.  
Se vistieron rápidamente y se instalaron en la pequeña mesita que había en la habitación dispuestos a trabajar en lo que habían hallado. El clima parecía distendido, y ni Sam ni Dean mostraron nada de su anterior mal humor ante su amigo.  
- Mientras venía hacia acá estuve oyendo el informe meteorológico, y predicen una ola de calor totalmente anormal para esta época del año. Y no se si tuvieron oportunidad, pero ¿han visto los reportes del tiempo durante la aparición de vuestro supuesto ángel? Totalmente loco. Tormentas eléctricas. Rayos. Hasta un pequeño terremoto que cesó de manera inexplicable.  
- ¿Augurios demoníacos, Bobby? Pero nadie ha reportado posesiones, ni ojos negros, ni humo, ni nada que se le parezca.- respondió Sam inseguro.  
- No lo se, chico, pero te digo que mi experiencia me dice que esos augurios sólo se producen cuando anda cerca un demonio y de bastante rango…  
Dean palideció, dio un sorbo a su café y simuló estudiar los informes meteorológicos que había traído Bobby. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para su hermano, que trataba de atar cabos… ¿Estaría Dean cazando un demonio él sólo? ¿para qué? ¿por qué? o acaso… no, eso era imposible… ¿estaría tratando de hacer un trato con un demonio? ¿otra vez? NO, decididamente no...pero...  
Bobby interrumpió las cavilaciones de Sam cuando mirándolo de forma inquisitiva le preguntó:  
- Y vosotros, ¿que habéis descubierto acerca del ángel que visita el pueblo?  
- Bueno- respondió Dean, - parece que es un ángel en verdad, los chicos no parecen estar mintiendo, los tatuajes de los que te hablamos son reales, y salvo que todos hayan visitado al mismo tatuador, creo que son genuinos. San cree que son símbolos enoquianos.  
- Así es- confirmó Bobby.  
- El problema es que se ponen como locos en cuanto me ven, ¿no es verdad, Dean?- arrojó Sam.  
- No exageres, Sam. Sólo que parece que han quedado sensibilizados y creen ven en Sam al recipiente de Lucifer. Eso es todo.  
- No me habían comentado nada de esto, chicos- dijo Bobby y comenzó a tomar apuntes en su cuaderno. – O sea que esos chicos saben de buena fuente que el Apocalipsis ha comenzado y que Sam es el recipiente de Lucifer, ¿o me equivoco?  
- No, no te equivocas. Así es- le respondió Sam mirando de reojo a Dean.  
- Bien, empecemos por el principio: los símbolos enoquianos que me han enviado por mail son seis: corresponden a seis letras de su alfabeto y me ha costado varias horas lograr armar el rompecabezas pero básicamente debemos leerlas como DARBSh, que se pronuncia dah-ray-bah-esh.  
- ¿Y eso qué significa, Bobby?- preguntó con fastidio Dean.  
- Pues si no me equivoco es parte de un ritual de obediencia a algo o a alguien. Significa literalmente: OBEDEZCO.  
- ¿O sea que quien reúna esas letras o las pronuncie puede obtener la obediencia de alguien? - preguntó Sam dando un sorbo a su café.  
- O puede que con esas letras tengan que obedecer a alguien…- respondió pensativamente Bobby.  
Mientras los estudiosos del grupo arrojaban sus diversas hipótesis, Dean se había aproximado a la ventana y miraba distraídamente hacia la calle. Cuando se dio cuenta que los dos hombres lo miraban, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño, en donde se encerró y ya fuera de la vista de ellos se apoyó contra la puerta y respiró hondo para tratar de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Tardo varios minutos en lograrlo y tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para lograr poner su "cara de pocker" y así evitar que los cazadores le comenzaran a hacer preguntas.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?- fue la primera pregunta de Bobby apenas Dean hubo entrado al baño.  
- No lo se, Bobby, te juro que me gustaría saberlo pero no lo logro. Está de muy mal humor, hace dos noches lo encontré totalmente borracho en un bar, anoche salió y luego regresó calladamente. No quiere hablar conmigo y quería abandonar este caso.  
- Bien, tendremos que averiguar qué le sucede, tal vez esté relacionado con ese ritual angelical o pseudo-angelical que ustedes han hallado.- respondió Bobby.  
En ese momento sonó el celular de Sam y cuando éste respondió se quedó bastante asombrado. Cortó y lo primero que hizo fue golpear la puerta del baño para que Dean escuchara lo que tenía que decir. La cara de Sam era una mezcla de asombro y preocupación. Y aunque él lo iba a negar si alguien se lo preguntaba, también tenía miedo…  
- Anoche alguien mató a Karen, la primera chica que entrevistamos. Fue estrangulada con las manos por alguien muy fuerte. No trató de defenderse. No hay signos de lucha ni de violencia. Me acaba de llamar el jefe de policía.  
- Bueno, una puta menos en el mundo.- dijo Dean con indiferencia.  
Bobby y Sam lo miraron con asombro. Esas no eran palabras que Dean dijera en un caso como este...  
Tomaron el Impala y se dirigieron a la casa de la fallecida. El hermano de Karen los recibió bastante gentilmente y les permitió ingresar a la habitación de la chica; las falsas identificaciones del FBI seguían surtiendo efecto. Dean fue el primero en ingresar al cuarto y comenzó a mirar como si buscara algo, Bobby lo seguía con la vista, analizando cada acto del mayor de los Winchester. Tal como había dicho el jefe de policía, no había nada fuera de lugar, no había signos de lucha ni de violencia. Era como si ella se hubiese entregado a su asesino…pero, ¿por qué? Cuando se estaban por retirar, vieron en la ventana de la habitación un pequeño trazo de azufre, signo inequívoco de un demonio. Un demonio al que Karen se había entregado mansamente, ¿no había tenido miedo, no había tratado de luchar?  
- Creo que es tiempo de ir a la morgue, Bobby.- sugirió Sam.  
- Bien, ustedes vayan. Yo los esperaré en el motel. Estoy cansado.- dijo Dean provocando que ambos cazadores lo miraran inquisitivamente.  
Pero no dijeron nada. Se encaminaron a la morgue y allí lograron examinar el cuerpo de la víctima. No había ningún signo demoníaco, la única cosa extraña era que el tatuaje se había comenzado a borrar lentamente.  
Mientras Sam y Bobby trabajaban en el caso, Dean regresó al bar en donde había estado esa noche, miró largo rato a la gente que entraba y salía, como buscando un rostro familiar, luego se dirigió al callejón situado detrás del bar, caminó por allí unos minutos con gesto triste y adusto. Luego se dirigió a la casa de Karen, pero no entró. Sólo se aproximó y se quedó mirando, como si esperara a alguien o algo. Pasado un tiempo regresó al motel sabiendo que tendría que inventar una muy buena excusa para su comportamiento o enfrentar a su hermano y a Bobby y decirles la verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por leerme!!!!! Los reviews me alegran el día y me hacen sentir que vale la pena seguir escribiendo…

CAPÍTULO 6

Cuando Dean atravesó el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban, se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de él, no sólo porque las miradas de ambos hombres se enfocaron inquisitivamente en él, sino porque cesó toda conversación, sin posibilidad de reanudarse. Obviamente, estaban esperando que él diera alguna clase de explicación.  
- Vaya, chicos, me están poniendo nervioso. No se callen por mi, sigan con lo suyo. Yo me voy a tomar una cerveza. ¿Alguien quiere?- dijo Dean notando que la única respuesta era un absoluto silencio.  
- Vamos, hijo, ¿vas a hablar o te tendremos que torturar para lograrlo?- inquirió Bobby irónicamente.  
- Bueno, nada, es que estos putos ángeles me están volviendo loco… ¿quién los entiende? ¿Primero seleccionan a seis inocentes y luego comienzan a asesinarlos?  
- A ver si entendí, hermano… ¿así que tu crees que esta chica murió a manos de un ángel?- respondió el menor.  
- Pues claro, ¿qué coño pensabas tu Sammy? ¿ O es que creías que yo la había asesinado? Por favor. Se que pensaste eso esta mañana cuando recibiste la llamada telefónica, como yo salí anoche… has creído que era yo ¿no?  
- Bue-bueno, Dean- tartamudeó el otro. – Es que tu estás tan extraño, hermano. No estarás pensando en hacer algo raro, ¿no?  
- Algo raro como qué? ¿Es que crees que soy un adolescente rebelde? No estoy pensando nada, Sam. Sólo que necesito un poco más de espacio personal. Creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, eso es todo. Y estoy cansado. Te lo dije ya y te lo repito. No quiero cazar más. Pero eso lo discutiremos más adelante.  
Bobby se había mantenido en silencio oyendo la conversación de los hermanos, analizando el lenguaje corporal de ambos y la verdad es que había sacado varias conclusiones interesantes. Pero decidió que no era momento para arrojarlas, sobre todo porque mientras oía a los chicos, notó que el tiempo había cambiado rápidamente y ahora negros nubarrones se cernían sobre el cielo del pueblecito. De la nada. De un segundo a otro. Y el instinto del viejo cazador le decía que había algo a punto de suceder allí.  
- Siento interrumpir su sesión de terapia de pareja, chicos pero por si no lo han notado estamos en el medio de una sucesión de augurios, demoníacos o no pero augurios, así que si Dean cree que los ángeles van a matar a esos chicos, creo que es el momento. Sugiero que nos dividamos para cubrir más posibles víctimas.  
- ¿Tu crees esa loca teoría de Dean, Bobby?- inquirió Sam.  
- Mira, es lo único que tenemos hasta ahora, o si quieren podemos sentarnos a esperar el próximo suceso, pero creo que así tal vez podamos evitar una muerte más…  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Bobby- dijo rápidamente Dean. –Y personalmente me ofrezco para proteger a las hermanitas que visitamos ayer. Como son dos, corren más peligro y además, me encantan las hermanas.  
- Bien, Casanova, yo tomaré al jovenzuelo que visitaron ayer por la noche.  
- Y yo iré a la casa del muchacho con la marca en forma de V corta, el que nos recibió bien a ambos, hermano, no quiero un escándalo en el pueblo por ser el demoníaco recipiente de Lucifer.- dijo Sam con amargura.  
Hecho esto, los tres cazadores partieron hacia distintos lugares del pueblo, y allí esperaron

tratando de adivinar cuál sería el próximo paso del ser que estaba tras esos jóvenes. Las horas fueron pasando, la tormenta amainó, y el cielo se fue despejando hasta cubrirse totalmente de estrellas. Era una perfecta noche apacible. Nada hacía suponer que un ser maligno pudiera aparecerse por allí. Y tenían razón. Nada malvado se apareció. Pero si lo hizo otra vez el ángel (o el ente que parecía un ángel, según el punto de vista de quien opinara) y no donde estaban los cazadores, sino en una pequeña granja en donde una jovencita de dieciséis años dormía apaciblemente mientras sus padres habían salido a trabajar al campo. Nuestros héroes lo supieron porque al regresar al motel, cansados, con menos ideas que antes acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, y buscando unas horas de sueño reparador, el conserje les comentó el hecho con gran asombro, pero convencido de que en su pueblo se estaba produciendo un milagro: la aparición de un ángel del Señor.  
- Bien, creo que tomaré el Impala e iré a ver a esa niña- dijo Dean uniendo las palabras al acto.  
- Pues no sueñes que te dejaré ir solo. Voy contigo y no trates de disuadirme.- agregó el más joven.  
- Bien, si ahora quieres ser mi guardaespaldas, adelante, Sam.  
- Lo siento, Dean pero creo que la idea de Sam es buena, y es más, voy yo también. Es necesario que vea con mis propios ojos lo sucedido, tal vez a vosotros se os esté escapando algo… no sería la primera vez- dijo Bobby y subió al Impala sin dejar que Dean pudiese opinar.  
Cuando llegaron a la pequeña granja, reinaba gran confusión en ese lugar. La madre de la niña sollozaba angustiada en un rincón, los paramédicos trataban de atender a la jovencita, que presa de un desmayo yacía en una camilla. El único que parecía calmado era el padre, que oraba en voz baja tomando de la mano a su única hija. Bobby se acercó a ellos y comenzó a preguntar, mientras Dean conversaba con la madre y Sam se infiltró dentro de la casa para ver si hallaba algo que le indicase lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez finalizada la investigación, los tres cazadores se reunieron en un bar y mientras comían unas hamburguesas y bebían unas cervezas intercambiaron datos e impresiones de los últimos acontecimientos.  
- Bueno, creo que es un ángel. –dijo Sam convencido. – No he hallado signos demoníacos, nada de azufre en la escena, nada de nada.  
- La madre de la niña no parece ocultar nada extraño, los vecinos opinan que es una familia muy normal, no hay nada raro con ellos, y el día de hoy era un día más en la vida de esa gente, los padres trabajan en la fábrica del pueblo en el turno nocturno desde hace dos años, la chica se queda sola todas las noches, nunca han tenido problemas hasta hoy, claro.  
- Pues yo si he hallado algo: la niña tiene un tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho. – dijo Bobby con acento triunfante.  
- Bueno pero eso ya lo sabíamos, Bobby. Es lo que hace el ángel para marcarlos.  
- Sip, pero el tatuaje que tiene esta niña es igual al que tenía la joven fallecida. O sea que el ente sobrenatural que está haciendo esto necesita a seis personas con los tatuajes que os dije que significaban OBEDEZCO. Si falta uno de ellos, evidentemente el ritual que tenga pensado hacer no funcionará, por eso ha tomado a otra.  
- Pero entonces el ángel o quien los marca no puede haber matado a Karen.- dijo Dean palideciendo. – Mi teoría se va por los caños…salvo que sea un ángel tan estúpido como para boicotearse a sí mismo. ¡Lo cual no es imposible.!  
- Dean, déjate de bromas. Es obvio que no estamos lidiando con un ente sobrenatural sino con al menos dos. Y tal como les dije, chavales, esos augurios son signo de presencia demoníaca.- afirmó convencido Bobby.  
- O pueden ser varios ángeles en conflicto entre ellos. Tal vez son ángeles que se han revelado y otros que son leales a Zacarías.- trató inútilmente Dean.  
- Puedes creer lo que quieras, chico, pero te aseguro que aquí hay un demonio circulando y lo voy a hallar con tu ayuda o sin ella.- respondió cortante el viejo cazador. – Y ya que estamos conversando, te digo que no creas que me has engañado con tu tonta excusa de que estás cansado y de que no quieres cazar más… aquí hay algo más y ocultándolo sólo estás complicando las cosas. Sam y yo te podemos comprender, sea cual sea tu problema y te podemos ayudar. ¿O para qué demonios es la familia? ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacernos ver que tú no cometes errores? Eres humano, Dean. Déjate ayudar…  
Dean debía reconocer que las palabras del cazador a quien consideraba casi su padre le habían calado hondo, sintió encogerse su corazón y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder abrirse y contarles a ellos, a su familia, lo que había sucedido y lo que pensaba que podía suceder de allí en adelante. Pero sentía que si lo hacía, perdería parte del respeto y la confianza que ellos tenían en él, además, siempre podía pasar que pensaran que era un inútil, bueno para nada, incapaz de haber mantenido en su lugar algo tan simple y obvio. ¡Cómo no lo había visto antes!!! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta a tiempo?  
Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por su teléfono. Atendió. Era el jefe de policía. Había habido un intento de asesinato. Habían tratado de asesinar al quinto joven que habían visitado, el que había sido tan gentil con ambos hermanos. Pero estaba vivo, y lo más importante, pedía hablar con ellos. ¡Genial! Por fin parecía abrirse una brecha en todo este lío. Los tres hombres partieron raudamente a bordo del Impala hacia el hospital en donde se hallaba el joven.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Llegaron al hospital más rápidamente de lo que esperaban, pidieron hablar con el médico de Richard, el joven que casi había sido asesinado y descubrieron sorprendidos que no había sido un intento de asesinato violento, sino que el chico había ingerido veneno. Si. Veneno. Los médicos no sabían las circunstancias en que había bebido el mortal brebaje, pero les permitieron hablar brevemente con los visitantes. El chico yacía de espaldas, inconsciente, pero al reconocer a Sam y a Dean, se alegró sinceramente de verlos. Haciendo un esfuerzo se incorporó en su lecho y les contó lo que le había sucedido.  
- Eran como las nueve de la noche y como había terminado de estudiar, decidí ir al bar del pueblo, ese que se encuentra cerca del Motel Esmeralda, a tomar una copa con unos amigos que aman jugar billar en ese lugar. Nada parecía presagiar lo que me sucedió después. Mientras esperaba que mi mejor amigo terminara un partido, me puse a tomar una copa y se me acercó una bella joven de largo cabello castaño, todo ondas, con unos ojos verdes increíbles, muy seductora. Se sentó en mi mesa y comenzamos a hablar. Me contó que estaba en el pueblo de paso, porque había venido a comprar unas antigüedades que su padre le había enviado a adquirir, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo tras ellas. También me dijo que había tenido suerte y había podido hacerse de lo que buscaba y a un precio de regalo. Así que me invitó una copa. Me pareció lo más natural del mundo. La chica tenía dinero y estaba feliz porque no había tenido que gastarlo todo en lo que le había encargado el padre. El cantinero trajo un trago de color verde esmeralda, me imaginé que era "el duende verde" ustedes saben, ajenjo. Lo bebimos, brindamos por nosotros y me comencé a sentir extrañamente liviano, como si pudiera volar.. pero pensé que era el famoso duende... dicen que cuando lo bebes no te das cuenta, crees que estás lúcido y en realidad ya estás borracho.  
- ¿Qué pasó luego? – inquirió Sam mirando de reojo a su hermano que parecía estar teniendo un ataque de epilepsia por las caras que hacía.  
- Pues, no me acuerdo. Creo que me debo haber desmayado, o algo así, y me desperté en el hospital.  
- ¿Y la chica? ¿La viste otra vez? – preguntó Dean nerviosamente.  
- Nop. Desapareció y mis amigos juran que no había nadie conmigo, que estaba bebiendo yo solo en una mesa.  
No hubo tiempo de nada. Dean salió de la habitación murmurando un "Si será hija de puta" que les puso la piel de gallina a los dos cazadores que estaban en la habitación con Richard. Para cuando reaccionaron, el Impala se perdía en una nube de polvo rumbo a quien sabe dónde. Así que Sam se ocupó de procurarse un vehículo para él y Bobby.  
- Y bien, ¿adónde hallamos a tu hermano?  
- Creo que lo conozco lo suficiente, Bobby. Va a ir al bar en donde envenenaron a Richard y que no se si sabes que es el mismo bar en donde lo hallé bebiendo solo en una mesa hace tres días.

Mientras en el bar cerca del Motel Esmeralda  
Dean entró sorpresivamente al antro y se encontró cara a cara con la bella joven, que paldeció. No hubo entre ellos intercambio de palabras. La chica corrió hacia el callejón y Dean la persiguió ágilmente. No pudo huir mucho, el rápido cazador la alcanzó y cuando lo hizo la miró a los ojos y le preguntó:  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quién te envía?  
Por toda respuesta, la bella mujer comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Dean, pasó su mano por la nuca de él, acariciando su cabello y se hundió en un beso desesperado, profundo, apasionado al cual el rubio correspondió aunque muy dentro suyo no deseaba hacerlo. Luego siguieron unas caricias profundas en el pecho del hombre, que hicieron que Dean se encendiera cual tizón, y habiendo ya perdido por completo la facultad de razonar se entregó a la tarea de amar a esa extraña de labios de miel. Empujó bruscamente a la chica contra la pared, y se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso, cuando Dean finalmente separó sus labios de los de la chica y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, fue ella la que lo hizo acercarse más y dejó que sus bocas se volvieran a juntar de nuevo. Tomándola en sus brazos, Dean se deshizo de la ropa de ella y con un rápido movimiento abrió sus vaqueros para poseer a aquella mujer que parecía embrujarle. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y gracias a la manera en que ella lo tocaba y lo excitaba, Dean se encontró teniendo un orgasmo explosivo como no había tenido hacía tiempo. Cerró sus ojos para recuperar fuerzas y disfrutar de ese momento posterior al sexo, bastante relajado. Ya habría tiempo para interrogar a esta misteriosa fémina. Pero cuando los abrió... la mujer había desaparecido o mejor dicho ¿había estado allí en realidad? ¿o había sido una especie de ensoñación erótica?  
- ¡Qué vergüenza! Menos mal que Sam y Bobby no están aquí, sino no se qué les diría.... y estoy seguro de que si no me estoy volviendo loco y estoy alucinando, pasa muy cerca... esto no lo había visto nunca.- pensó el joven cazador.  
Fue inútil que buscase rastro de la misteriosa mujer. Nada. Había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí. En ese momento oyó el motor de un vehículo que se acercaba, seguramente eran Sam y Bobby, así que sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar de su mente los amargos pensamientos que se cruzaban por ella cual relámpagos en una noche tormentosa. Pero no podía lograrlo. No era tan fácil y la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano y del anciano cazador lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y transparente. Además de asqueado. Si. Sentía asco por lo que había pasado. Un asco que por momentos alcanzaba la náusea. Vio a Sam que se le acercaba pero no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a vomitar, luego sintió las manos fuertes de su hermano que lo sostenían y luego la nada, se desvaneció, la negrura se apoderó de su mente, todo se volvió confuso para luego apagarse.  
Cuando comenzó a despertar oyó la voz familiar de Bobby que hablaba con alguien cuya voz no alcanzaba a distinguir. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado y no lograba abrirlos. Era como si despertara de la anestesia luego de una intervención quirúrgica.  
- Esos demonios actúan así, ya lo sabemos, pero ¿para qué lo querían?- preguntaba Bobby.  
- Pues creo que para usar su energía vital y su imagen, una forma de culpar a otro y despistar acerca de su verdadero propósito.- decía la voz desconocida.  
Lentamente logró abrir los ojos, miró a las personas que estaban en la habitación.  
- ¡Vaya, has despertado, bella durmiente!- dijo Bobby.  
- Bobby, Cass, ¿qué pasó? ¿y Sam?- apremió Dean.  
- Tranquilo, Dean. Te ha sido arrebatada tu energía vital. Estarás débil por un tiempo aún.- acotó Castiel.  
- ¿qué? ¿era una strigha? ¿eso es lo que anda circulando en este pueblo? ¿o es un metamorfo?  
- Nop.- emitió Bobby, tratando de no entrar en detalle, porque sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería al decirle a Dean de lo que se trataba.  
- ¿qué diablos es? ¡Díganme! ¿O es que me toman por tonto?  
- Bien, son súcubos. Muchos de ellos. Apoyados por alguien más poderoso. ¿Conforme?- soltó Bobby de un tirón.  
Dean sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco, su corazón se aceleraba y la angustia le invadía todo su ser. Su mente viajó a muchos años atrás, cuando él tenía once años y acompañó a su padre en uno de sus viajes de caza...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Esa noche había sido especialmente larga para Dean. Había tenido que cuidar de Sammy en un sucio cuarto de motel mientras su padre iba a ver a un tal Eddie, que él decía era pariente de su madre. Sam había estado más caprichoso que de costumbre, le había sido difícil hacerlo dormir y él se sentía más solo y angustiado que nunca, porque veía que su padre estaba actuando demasiado raro. Cuando regresó, ya entrada la noche, olía a alcohol y a sangre. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y apenas entró al cuarto le ordenó secamente:  
- Levanta a tu hermano, vístelo y métanse en el Impala. Nos largamos de este pueblo. ¡Ahora, Dean!  
El primogénito de John no se hizo repetir la orden y con gran dificultad porque el más pequeño dormía como un tronco, lo vistió y lo trasladó al automóvil, luego ayudó a su padre con los bolsos y finalmente se sentó en el asiento trasero del vehículo y acomodó en su regazo la cabeza de su hermanito que se apoyó confiadamente en el mayor. La mirada de John Winchester era de hielo. Condujo el automóvil como si el mismísimo demonio lo persiguiera y contrariamente a lo que dijo, en vez de salir del pueblo, se desvió hacia la casa de Eddie. Descendió del vehículo y entró. Pocos minutos después salió más serio que nunca y con la cazadora manchada de sangre. Nunca habló de ese acontecimiento hasta muchos años después, cuando Sam ya estaba en la universidad.  
Una de esas noches en que él y Dean compartían un momento de intimidad y un tequila le contó que lo que se había encontrado en ese pueblo eran súcubos. Le dijo que eran una clase de demonio que asumen forma humana, de cualquier humano o de alguien que la víctima recuerda (por ejemplo algún familiar muerto) o que tiene como ideal de pareja. Por eso cada uno los ve de distintas formas y son tan difíciles de descubrir. Por otro lado, una vez que conectan con el elegido de turno, hacen el amor con él u obtienen algún tipo de proximidad que les permite absorber la energía vital de la víctima. De eso se alimentan. Y generalmente los acompaña un demonio de más categoría que no busca alimentarse sino obtener algo más, un alma, un trato, un objeto preciado.  
Dean volvió lentamente a la realidad, alejando de su cabeza los recuerdos de épocas difíciles. Se concentró en la situación actual.  
- ¿Dónde está Sam?- repitió. – Los súcubos atacaron a papá cuando ese demonio iba tras Sam, y tu lo sabes, Bobby. ¡Tengo que protegerlo!  
Trató de incorporarse pero no pudo hacerlo, su cuerpo no le respondió y cayó pesadamente sobre la cama mirando angustiado a sus amigos. Necesitaba saber que Sam estaba bien.  
- Ha ido tras el súcubo, como ya te imaginarás.- le dijo el cazador.  
- ¡Diablos, Bobby! ¿y tu lo dejaste ir? ¡Se supone que cuando yo no estoy tu tienes que proteger a Sammy!  
- Me parece que tu hermano está bastante crecidito ya, no puedo perseguirlo por todas partes como si se tratase de un niño, Dean.  
- Dean, tu hermano es inmune a los encantos de esos demonios, no te olvides lo que él les puede hacer a ellos.- agregó el ángel.  
- Precisamente, eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿y si cae otra vez y bebe sangre de demonio?  
El cazador y el ángel se miraron dubitativamente. Dean tenía razón, era una posibilidad.  
Con gran esfuerzo Dean se puso de pie ayudado por Castiel y luego emprendieron la búsqueda del menor de los Winchester. No era tarea fácil. No había ni rastro de él ni de los súcubos ni del ángel que se apareció en el pueblo.

En las afueras del pueblo.

Sam había emprendido la búsqueda del asqueroso ser que había intentado acabar con la vida de su hermano. Antes había consultado en internet lo que había podido y creía estar tras la pista correcta, pero no estaba seguro. Al principio no había hallado nada que le indicase dónde hallar a los demonios pero luego analizando su modus operandi no tardó en concluir que atacarían otra vez en el bar, por lo que optó por esperarlos en las cercanías de ese lugar.  
Vio llegar a una bella mujer y supo que se trataba de ella, unos minutos después la demonio se dirigió a un parroquiano que bebía una cerveza tranquilamente sentado en la barra del bar, comenzó a hablar y pocos minutos después la mujer salió del local seguida por el sujeto. Sam vio como hacían el amor en el callejón, y también vio cómo caía desvanecida luego la pobre víctima. Al parecer no estaba muerto, el ente se había limitado a absorber energía pero no lo había matado, por eso era que no se delataban. No había muertes y las víctimas creían haber sido presas de una gran borrachera.  
Le fue fácil seguirla hasta una vieja granja en ruinas en las afueras del pueblo. Aunque Sam sabía que se iba a arrepentir de ello, decidió actuar sin esperar apoyo. Aunque tuvo la precaución de enviar un mensaje de texto a Bobby.  
Entró en la granja sabiendo que lo superaban en número. Y lo peor fue que todos los súcubos tomaron la forma de su novia muerta, Jessica; tal y como le había sucedido a su padre veinte años antes, cuando él era un crío que dormía en el regazo de Dean. John había tenido que soportar ver a diez Marys que le suplicaban clemencia y luego había tenido que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y acabar con los malditos aunque a sus ojos era acabar otra vez con la vida de la mujer que amaba. Lo mismo hizo Sam sin conocer aún la historia que su hermano oportunamente le relataría. Por eso el mayor siempre afirmaba que él y su padre se parecían tanto como dos gotas de agua.  
Todo el lugar apestaba a sangre de demonio y Sam tuvo que reconocer que sintió el aguijón del deseo pero cerró los ojos y pensó que su hermano lo necesitaba, que los otros hombres y la gente del pueblo estaban a merced del mal y él era el único que podía hacer algo en ese momento. Acabó con los súcubos aunque terminó bastante malherido. Oyó un vehículo y pensó que sus amigos venían a ayudarle. Y no se equivocaba, pero éstos estaban aún bastante lejos y no tenían la ubicación exacta…y Sam no esperaba la visita que estaba a punto de tener.  
- Veo que has acabado con mis leales empleados. Voy a tener que liberar a más de ellos. Siempre nos has causado problemas, Sam Winchester, desde que eras un crío. Pero eso está a punto de acabarse. Pronto Lucifer te vestirá y será el señor de este mundo. Todo gracias a ti y al inepto de tu hermano.  
- ¿quién eres? ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- inquirió valientemente Sam.  
- Soy uno de los asistentes principales del Maestro, de Lucifer y he venido a preparar el camino a mi señor. Pensé que sería más difícil pero gracias a la ineptitud de tu hermano, me ha sido todo muy fácil. Lo único que podía impedir que Lucifer camine para siempre en este mundo se ha perdido y vosotros no seréis capaces de hallarlo.  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- ¿No lo sabes aún? ¡Vaya, debes decirle a tu hermanito que deje de tener secretos contigo! Ahora voy a acabar con esos estúpidos enviados de los ángeles ¡y tu serás el responsable de sus muertes, Sam Winchester!!  
- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Lucifer jamás me poseerá!- gritó Sam.  
Pero era inútil, el demonio se había esfumado y sus amigos estaban llegando. Cuando entraron a la granja, miraron con ojos espantados a Sam, parado en medio de todos esos cuerpos mutilados pero enseguida se pusieron a trabajar: Bobby y Castiel trataron de eliminar los restos de la lucha y Dean ayudó a Sam a subir al Impala.  
Una hora después mientras Bobby investigaba los últimos sucesos junto a Castiel, Sam ayudado por su hermano se cosía una gran cortada que tenía en su costado. Dean lo miraba en silencio, y en un momento sonrió para sí, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el menor.  
- ¿de qué te ríes?  
- - No me río, sonrío por que me acuerdo del miedo que le tenías a las agujas cuando eras pequeño. ¡Lo que me costó hacerte entender que era sólo un pequeño pinchazo que no dañaba! Y mírate ahora, te coses tu sólo…  
- Sip, fue gracias a ti que le perdí el miedo a las agujas y a la sangre. Pero veo que tu no le has perdido el miedo a contarme tus cosas, Dean. ¿Qué me ocultas?  
- ¿Qué? No te oculto nada, ¡estás loco, Sam!  
- No es lo que me dijo el demonio que se entrevistó conmigo justo antes de que ustedes llegaran.  
- Los demonios dicen cosas que no son ciertas y lo sabes, Sam.- dijo Dean dando un gran sorbo a la botella de ron que tenía en las manos en ese momento.  
- No siempre es así hermano, y en este caso estoy seguro de que el demonio no mentía.  
- Me voy, necesito tiempo para mi solo. No aguanto estas cabronadas.  
Y Dean abandonó la habitación dando un portazo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

En el otro extremo del pueblo, los seis jóvenes que habían sido marcados se habían reunido siguiendo una silenciosa orden que sólo ellos habían podido oír. Su ausencia comenzó a notarse y sus parientes los comenzaron a buscar. Cuando finalmente los hallaron, se sorprendieron de que todos se negaran a abandonar el lugar en donde se hallaban (una cueva abandonada en las afueras del pueblo) y cuando el padre de una de ellas trató de retirar a su hija por la fuerza, fue repelido por una especie de fuerza sobrenatural que parecía proteger a los elegidos, como ya habían comenzado a llamarlos en el pueblo.  
Así que la gente optó por dejarlos en paz, aunque se montó una discreta guardia fuera de la cueva, un poco para protección de los jóvenes y otro poco por temor a lo que pudieran hacer…a sí mismos o a otros.  
No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando los elegidos recibieron otro mensaje inspirador: esta vez todos comprendieron lo que debían hacer. Había que traer a Dean Winchester a la cueva, había que pactar con él los términos del ataque final a Lucifer.

Mientras, en el pueblo.

Dean había salido de la habitación muy molesto con Sam, porque no se rendía y seguía insistiendo en saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Dean sabía que tarde o temprano le tendría que contar todo a su hermano, pero prefería hacerlo a su modo, cuando él pudiera o cuando considerara indispensable que Sam lo supiera. No antes. Para tratar de calmarse se sentó en el Impala mientras se bebía una cerveza y trataba de pensar en los pasos a seguir. En eso vio a Bobby que le hacía señas desde la puerta del motel. Se apeó y fue a ver qué necesitaba.  
Bobby había recibido la noticia de que los jóvenes elegidos se habían reunido en las afueras del pueblo y que no aceptaban la visita de ningún ser humano. Por lo que la propuesta era acercarse hasta el lugar y tratar de averiguar qué estaban tramando esos chicos. O si alguien o algo los estaba ayudando.  
Apenas se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva pudieron notar que una especie de campo magnético o algo similar la protegía. No tuvieron tiempo de inspeccionar la barrera invisible porque sin proponérselo, Dean se apoyó en ella y pasó al otro lado, donde fue atrapado por varias manos que lo obligaron a entrar a la cueva.  
- ¡Dean! ¿qué ha pasado?- gritó angustiado Sam.  
Trató de atravesar la barrera pero fue golpeado por una especie de corriente eléctrica que lo arrojó al suelo, en donde quedó inconsciente.  
Castiel comprendió en seguida de qué se trataba. Y le sugirió a Bobby no interferir en lo que estaba por pasar.  
- No podemos hacer nada. El Cielo protege a estos chicos y es su voluntad que Dean haya podido ingresar a la cueva. Un ángel del señor ha recibido una revelación y la debe transmitir a los elegidos. Al parecer Dean también ha sido elegido para esta misión.  
- Bien, ayudemos a Sam y esperemos. Tal vez nos den alguna solución para acabar con Lucifer. Y ya sabíamos que Dean era el elegido para esa misión, genio.- acotó con ironía Bobby.

Dentro de la cueva.

Cuando Dean se recuperó de la sorpresa, se encontró con los seis jóvenes que lo miraban fijamente, como esperando una respuesta. Se sintió muy incómodo. Comenzó a buscar posibles rutas de escape, pero comprendió rápidamente porque los chicos o quien fuera que los había guiado hasta allí habían elegido ese lugar: no había salida. La única salida estaba bloqueada por esa barrera invisible que impedía la entrada…y la salida de cualquiera. Pero él había podido atravesarla, así que debería poder salir sin problemas, ¿o no?  
- No es buena idea, Dean.- le dijo uno de los chicos.  
- No puedes salir de aquí hasta que nos des lo que necesitamos para acabar con Lucifer. Sabemos que lo has estado ocultado todo este tiempo.- dijo otra de las chicas.  
El mayor de los Winchester sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban. No sabía cómo iba a decir lo que tenía que decir…- Ya no lo tengo…no se lo que sucedió con él..- dijo con sincera tristeza en la voz.  
- ¿qué? ¿cómo pudo haber sucedido eso? ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- inquirieron a coro los jóvenes.  
- Pues, luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas parece ser una buena opción. Bienvenidos al Equipo Libre Albedrío- dijo Dean con su típica ironía.  
- Esa no es una opción. Necesitamos tu colaboración. Tú has sido siempre el elegido. Tú has tenido en tus manos el futuro del mundo ¿y ahora nos sales con esto?  
- Tienes veinticuatro horas para hallar la solución, sino hemos recibido la orden de acabar con el recipiente de Lucifer. Y esta vez no podrás detenernos. Somos seis y los ángeles nos apoyan, Dean. Y si matas a uno de nosotros, pronto otro lo reemplazará. No podrás acabar con todos, así que te conviene colaborar.  
- Los ángeles, siempre tan gentiles, eh? Supongo que no tengo otra opción que colaborar.  
En ese momento Dean sintió cómo se desvanecía.

Sam, Bobby y Castiel vieron cómo Dean era arrojado de la cueva, atravesando sin ninguna dificultad la barrera invisible para caer en estado de inconsciencia a los pies de sus amigos.  
Cuando despertó, estaba en su cama en la habitación del motel que ocupaban en el pueblo. Curiosamente sus amigos no lo rodeaban y ni siquiera Sam estaba cerca. Después de su excursión dentro de la cueva, ya no habría posibilidades de ocultar lo que estaba sucediendo. O eso creía Dean. Pero al parecer estaba equivocado.  
No había rastro de su hermano, tampoco de Bobby. Menos de Castiel. Probó a llamarlos a sus respectivos celulares, sin éxito. Se dirigió a la receptoría del motel intentando averiguar algo. La chica que estaba detrás del mostrador se veía bastante preocupada y poco dispuesta a hablar, así que Dean preparó todo su encanto y sus años de experiencia con las chicas para tratar de obtener de ella la información que necesitaba.  
Pocos minutos después un preocupado Dean Winchester atravesaba el pueblo en el Impala tratando de llegar a donde le había indicado la recepcionista. Supo por ella que unas horas atrás había habido un nuevo ataque en el pueblo: esta vez se hallaban hospitalizados tres hombres por envenenamiento en el hospital del pueblo.  
Cuando entró a la sala de terapia intensiva del nosocomio, vio a Sam sentado en un banco de la sala de espera. Se aproximó, se aseguró que su hermano estuviese bien y emitió sin darse cuenta un suspiro de alivio. Sam lo miró extrañado.  
-¿Qué te pasa, hermano?  
- Sammy, me alegra que estés bien, pensé que te habían atacado… ¿cuántas horas he dormido?- inquirió el mayor.  
- Unas dos o tres horas…¿por qué? ¿y quién me podría haber atacado? ¿los ángeles?  
- Sam, te dije que no era buena idea quedarnos en este pueblo. Ahora los ángeles por medio de esos malditos "elegidos" quieren acabar contigo, así no dices que si a Lucifer. Debiste haberme hecho caso, por algo soy el mayor. Para eso me secuestraron en esa maldita cueva. Para advertirme, si no nos vamos de aquí te matarán.  
- Pues no me asustan, Dean y no debería preocuparte a ti tampoco, y te advierto que cuando dices bobadas sin sentido, me considero con derecho a no obedecerte. ¿cuándo nos hemos ido así sin más, abandonando gente que puede estar en peligro? Además irnos sólo para cuidar mi vida… creo que podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismo, sin necesidad de esquivar a los ángeles o a los demonios…  
- Bien sabelotodo, dejemos ese tema para más tarde. ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? ¿Más envenenamientos?  
- Pues sí. Y adivina qué hallaron los médicos en la sangre de estos tipos. Restos de azufre… los mismos que tenía el otro chico.  
- O sea que hay más súcubos aquí.- emitió Dean preocupado pero a la vez con un resabio de esperanza en su voz.  
- Bobby y Cass están buscando nuevas pistas. Vamos al motel y nos reuniremos más tarde con ellos.  
Una vez en el motel, Dean entró al baño para darse una ducha. Necesitaba refrescarse pero también necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar. Y la ducha parecía la excusa perfecta. Cuando terminó el baño, salió aún mojado y se acercó a la nevera para buscar una lata de cerveza. Sam parecía concentrado en la preparación de vaya uno a saber qué menjurje culinario. Estaba abriendo la lata cuando su hermano disparó:  
- ¿Qué pasó con tu anillo, Dean? ¿por qué no lo llevas puesto?  
Dean tragó saliva con fuerza. Miró a los ojos a su hermano pequeño y supo que había llegado el momento de la verdad. El momento que había estado evitando.  
- Lo perdí, Sam.  
- ¿qué? Eso es imposible. Tú eres muy cuidadoso. Además que no te quitas ese anillo para nada. No te lo has quitado desde que papá te lo dio.  
- Si, es verdad pero hace unos días noté que me quedaba un poco flojo, y parece que se me ha caído. Fin de la historia.  
Sam no se creyó ni por un minuto la historia de su hermano. Sabía que allí había algo más, pero no lograba determinar aún qué cosa. Decidió callar y esperar. La compuerta se había abierto y no tardaría en salir todo a la luz.  
Por el momento, le sirvió un plato de sopa a su hermano y ambos comieron en silencio. 


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Terminada la frugal cena, se sentaron a repasar antecedentes del caso mientras compartían un café. En ese momento llegó Bobby con algunas novedades. Todos compartían la opinión de que el ataque a los tres hombres que habían sido hospitalizados temprano ese día habían sido provocados por súcubos. Ahora quedaba averiguar si era sólo uno o si eran varios. Y dónde y a quién iban a atacar.  
Por otro lado, Bobby había hallado gran cantidad de augurios cerniéndose sobre el pueblecito. Señal inequívoca de actividad demoníaca. Pero una gran actividad, no pequeños indicios. En el mapa satelital pudieron ver cómo alrededor de la zona en dónde ellos estaban se habían formado grandes tormentas, huracanes, vientos terribles, pero nada en el punto del mapa en donde ellos se hallaban. Típico de los augurios.  
En ese momento apareció Castiel, quien venía a traer novedades que había podido captar acerca de la actividad de los seres celestiales y de los otros.  
- Se acercan los demonios. Están por invadir este pueblo.- dijo lo más calmadamente posible.  
- Te lo dije, Sammy. Deberíamos habernos ido hace ya varios días. Seguro vienen por ti.- emitió Dean preocupado.  
- Aunque lo intenten, estamos de acuerdo en que vamos a pelear. No podemos rendirnos, no ahora.- respondió Sam convencido.  
- Mira, chico, no quiero hacerte la contra, pero ¿te das cuenta que tienes a un ejército de seres demoníacos que están tras de ti y a un grupo de ángeles y sus secuaces humanos que intentan acabar contigo?  
- Si, Bobby pero no nos iremos. Vamos a luchar. Nuestras costillas marcadas impiden que nos encuentren, así que por ahora cambiaremos ubicación y con eso tendremos tiempo para pensar en el siguiente paso.- contestó Sam.  
Como la decisión estaba tomada, los hermanos, una vez solos en su habitación comenzaron a preparar sus bolsos para dirigirse a una pequeña cabaña de caza que había estado cerrada durante mucho tiempo, por lo que estaban convencidos que allí nadie indeseable los encontraría, a menos que ellos lo permitieran.  
Mientras Sam preparaba sus cosas, Dean parecía distraído y estaba tan pálido como un enfermo, así que su hermano se acercó a su cama preguntándole si estaba bien, porque no era la primera vez que lo veía a lo largo de ese día que se tomaba la cabeza en sus manos como si le doliese mucho. El mayor contestó distraídamente que todo estaba bien y siguió preparando su bolso pero el destino quiso que se le cayese un papel que tenía aspecto de bastante viejo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sam lo levantó para dárselo pero al advertir la letra de su padre, rápidamente lo abrió y aunque el más grande de los Winchester trató de quitárselo, fue imposible.  
- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir de la existencia de esta carta?- preguntó enojado el más pequeño.  
- Te lo iba a decir, en serio, hermano, sólo que estaba pensando cómo decírtelo sin que te enojaras conmigo, por lo que tu ya sabes…  
- Vale, mira en otra oportunidad debería patearte el trasero, pero las circunstancias apremian y es necesario que trabajemos juntos. ¿Cuándo obtuviste esta carta, Dean? ¿Dónde?  
- Bueno, pues verás. ¿Te acuerdas cuando apenas liberamos a Lucifer de su jaula, que fuimos al trastero de papá convencidos de hallar la Espada de Miguel?  
- Si, me acuerdo. ¿qué me perdí?  
- Pues, nada, sólo que mientras revisábamos recuerdos y antes de que Zacharia apareciese en escena, alcancé a ver un sobre con mi nombre, me lo guardé con la intención de leerlo después. En ese momento se produjo todo ese escándalo de ángeles peleando y entonces yo lo olvidé... hasta hace un tiempo que lo hallé y al leerlo comprendí varias cosas... y bueno, estaba pensando en cómo decírtelo y en cómo poner en práctica todo lo que papá nos pide que hagamos.  
- Si, bueno, pero deberías habérmelo dicho inmediatamente. No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar, Dean. Le avisaremos a Bobby y Cas, ellos sabrán aconsejarnos.  
- Está bien, hermano. No creo que sea la mejor idea, sobre todo porque Bobby va a asesinarme cuando lo sepa pero acepto tu sugerencia, socio.  
Unas horas después, ya instalados en la cabaña de caza en las afueras del pueblo, cuatro hombres se reunían alrededor de lo que había intentado ser la última voluntad de John Winchester.  
"Querido hijo:  
Me imagino que si has hallado esta carta es porque hace tiempo que estoy muerto. Espero haber muerto por alguna razón valedera, quiero decir, espero haber hecho lo correcto, como siempre he tratado de hacerlo aunque estoy seguro de que me he equivocado infinidad de veces. Como sabes, estoy tras la pista de Ojos Amarillos. Por eso me fui. Ojalá tenga tiempo de explicártelo todo personalmente. Pero por si acaso me veo obligado a escribirte esta carta y rogar a Dios que la halles a tiempo y tu y tu hermano sean capaces de hacer lo correcto. Lo que yo no siempre pude hacer. Perdóname por todo lo que les hice a ti y a tu hermano. Es lo único que voy a decir, hijo. De aquí en adelante, todo depende de ustedes.  
¿Aún llevas el anillo de tu madre en tu mano? Espero que si. Porque en él se halla la clave de todo lo que sucederá. O al menos de lo que los demonios están planeando. Ese anillo perteneció a la familia Campbell por muchas generaciones, todos ellos grandes cazadores. Tus bisabuelos, los padres de Samuel Campbell vinieron de Escocia hace ya muchos años. De allí trajeron con ellos ese anillo que hoy llevas en tu mano. Trataré de resumir la historia del mismo y así te contaré al mismo tiempo el curso de mis investigaciones luego de que te dejé en aquel motel, luego de que te abandoné, hijo. Pero era necesario…

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Pero era necesario….debía irme porque necesitaba aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo. El Pastor Jim y yo habíamos estado trabajando en este asunto desde hacía varios años. Y era necesario que me dedicara a esta investigación al ciento por ciento. No podía darme el lujo de perder mi tiempo luchando contra seres sobrenaturales de poca monta. No cuando el Apocalipsis se cernía sobre la humanidad. Por eso te dejé solo. Te dejé el negocio familiar a ti. Pero estaba seguro que ibas a buscar a Sammy, tal como lo hiciste. E hiciste bien. Ustedes dos deben permanecer juntos. No sólo porque son familia, sino porque comparten un origen y un destino que les permitirá vencer cualquier obstáculo. Pero deben actuar juntos. Si se separan, nada de esto que te voy a revelar servirá. Y la humanidad se hundirá en el caos del Apocalipsis.  
Te dije que el origen de la familia de tu madre era Escocia. Allí nacieron y crecieron cientos de generaciones de Campbell que fueron cazadores. Fueron entrenados por los druidas. De ellos aprendieron todo lo que sabían acerca del mundo de lo sobrenatural. Luego con la llegada del cristianismo, muchas tradiciones fueron olvidadas o modificadas. Pero los Campbell no lo olvidaron, no dejaron que cayeran en el olvido. Y siguieron luchando contra las fuerzas del mal. Y se mantuvieron ocultos, sin permitir que nadie que no perteneciese a su clan conociera sus secretos. Su poder y su conocimiento se fue acrecentando. A tal punto que uno de tus choznos, durante una cacería fue secuestrado por la Dama del Lago; en realidad la estaba cazando porque ella había vuelto a las andadas y se habían producido varios secuestros de niños pequeños en la zona donde actuaba. Se dice que estuvo desaparecido más de tres años. Todos lo dieron por muerto. Pero cuando regresó traía consigo una pequeña estatuilla de metal plateado. Nadie sabía el origen del objeto y tu antepasado nada dijo pero se aseguró de que su primogénito conociera todo acerca de esa estatuilla en forma de martillo. Las generaciones fueron pasando y cada primogénito recibía de manos de su padre la famosa estatua y se suponía que las indicaciones de su significado. Pero llegó un momento, allá por el año 1700 en que hubo una gran crisis: augurios demoníacos por doquier, ataques indiscriminados, bueno, todo lo que tu sabes que se produce cuando los demonios entran en una etapa de actividad febril. Los cazadores comenzaron a averiguar la causa y cuando lo lograron, gracias a la intervención de un demonio que decía tener interés en que sus congéneres no lograran su objetivo (increíble pero le creyeron a un demonio), quedaron asombrados: toda esa actividad se había producido para hallar la estatuilla que ocultaba el clan de los Campbell. ¿Por qué? Pues porque esa estatuilla estaba hecha con el metal que usó la Dama del Lago para encerrar en su prisión a Merlín, que era un íncubo demoníaco. El mismo elemento del que estaba hecha Excalibur, la Espada del Rey Arturo, y que luego concluimos que perteneció a Miguel. Sólo ese instrumento podía abrir la puerta de la prisión del mago en el fondo de una cueva que hoy sabemos era una de las Puertas del Infierno. Existen pocas cosas que pueden abrir las puertas del infierno (y volver a cerrarlas con total seguridad), una de ellas se dice que es una Colt que abriría una de las puertas que se encuentra en Wyoming. Estoy tras la pista de ese arma, pero no estoy seguro de si es sólo una leyenda o existe realmente. Las otras puertas, entre ellas la que existe en Kansas pueden ser abiertas o cerradas con un instrumento hecho del metal de la estatuilla que tu chozno obtuvo de la Dama del Lago. Así que en vistas de que el ejército demoníaco estaba tras ese instrumento para liberar al demonio o a los demonios y abrir el infierno, los Campbell decidieron fundir el preciado objeto y con él hicieron dos anillos. Unos simples anillos que parecían alianzas matrimoniales. Con los años, tus bisabuelos llegaron de Escocia a América portando en sus dedos los anillos en cuestión. Y luego se los legaron a Samuel y Deana, que los recibieron con la promesa de pasarlos al primogénito que tuvieran. Como sabes, ellos sólo tuvieron una hija: Mary, tu madre. Así que se los iban a legar a ella, es más ella lo sabía porque había oído de sus padres la historia de los anillos pero siempre había creído que era una típica leyenda familiar. De todos modos cuando nos casamos decidimos utilizar esos anillos como homenaje a Samuel y Deana, que habían muerto recientemente. (No supe hasta más adelante cómo habían muerto realmente).  
Te preguntarás a este punto qué tiene que ver la historia que he recopilado contigo y con tu hermano.  
Bien, hay una segunda parte que debo contarte. Tiene que ver conmigo y con lo que he descubierto acerca de los ángeles. Si, Dean. Los ángeles existen. No sólo existen sino que son entidades muy poderosas y prácticamente indestructibles. Y tienen un plan maestro para toda la humanidad y nuestra familia juega un rol muy importante en ese plan. Y por eso fue que murió vuestra madre, por eso se inició todo.  
Cuando Lucifer se rebeló contra su Creador, Miguel y los ángeles leales a Dios pelearon contra el demonio y los ángeles que lo apoyaban y lograron vencerlo usando una poderosa espada. Luego de eso Lucifer fue aprisionado en lo que hoy conocemos como el Infierno. Debes conocer esta parte de la historia por haberla leído en la Biblia.  
Bien. Luego de eso, había que asegurarse de crear un linaje que pudiera volver a controlar a Lucifer si éste escapaba de su prisión. Por eso Miguel tomó su primer envase: Adán. Si, Adán el primer hombre. Y éste tuvo a sus hijos Caín, Abel y Set. Todos de la primera generación de humanos. Pero algo sucedió. Los genes se habían transmitido a los tres hijos, pero Set nació luego de la muerte de Abel, por lo que no estaba cuando se produjo el conflicto que ocasionó todo lo demás. Y Caín eliminó a Abel, el segundo envase. Así que el único envase capaz de contener la esencia angelical era Caín, justamente el que había cometido el primer asesinato sobre la tierra. Por eso Dios le puso una "marca", era algo que impedía que fuera asesinado, los ángeles tenían orden de protegerlo al menos hasta que éste tuviera descendencia, asegurando que naciese un nuevo envase listo para que Miguel lo ocupase si era necesario. Y así, de allí en adelante durante siglos se transmitió de generación en generación la capacidad para ser receptáculo angelical. La historia de estas generaciones no la he podido rastrear completa, como te darás cuenta, pero he hallado nuevas noticias de este linaje cuando apareció en la historia el Rey Arturo. ¿por qué crees que sólo él pudo sacar la espada de la piedra? Como receptáculo de Miguel tenía ciertas prerrogativas, como poder obtener esa espada y manejarla, y si hubiera querido o se le hubiese presentado la ocasión habría podido matar ángeles u otros seres sobrenaturales. Y luego su linaje se vuelve a perder, ya que según la historia su único hijo muere asesinado por su propio padre, Arturo. Pero evidentemente el rey tuvo algún otro hijo o hija que permitió que siguiera la línea de envases angelicales sobre la tierra. Parte de las pertenencias de Arturo aparecieron años después en la casa real de Winchester, en Inglaterra que es de donde es originaria nuestra familia. A algún niño abandonado, seguramente hijo ilegítimo del anterior receptáculo de Miguel, le fue dado por apellido el nombre de la ciudad, tal como se usaba en esos tiempos. Presupongo que desde esos años, éste fue pasando la capacidad de ser receptáculo a las generaciones que siguieron.  
Los demonios siempre supieron de la existencia de la Espada de Miguel, lo que no pudieron es hallarla, por lo que imagino que seguían el rastro de este linaje suponiendo que aún conservaban la espada en su poder y que la leyenda de que había regresado a La Dama del Lago era sólo eso, una leyenda que trataba de despistarlos. Pero no era así. Arturo entregó la espada antes de morir y no se supo nada más de ella. Hasta ese momento el receptáculo estaba junto con la espada, pero a partir de allí se separaron y los envases nacerían sin el arma. Y el arma carecería del envase adecuado.  
Te recuerdo ahora, que la Dama del Lago le da a un Campbell un trozo de este metal con que estaba hecha la espada. ¿Me sigues? La línea de tu madre traía el objeto, la llave que abriría o cerraría la puerta del Infierno. Y la línea mía traía el envase, la capacidad para ser receptáculo de ángeles. Por eso era necesario que tu madre y yo termináramos juntos, estábamos destinados a generar envases aptos para contener ángeles y a la vez quedaba con ellos el arma para acabar con Lucifer. Arma y envase juntos otra vez. Dios había planeado todo esto desde el principio. Un plan perfecto. Círculo concluido. Pero, como siempre, los demonios tenían su propio plan. Descubrieron una parte de la historia bíblica que había sido prácticamente olvidada. La primera esposa de Adán no había sido Eva, ella no era la primera humana. La primera había sido Lilith. Ella había sido expulsada del paraíso terrestre por desobediencia y a partir de allí el demonio la había convertido en una de ellos, en un demonio que vagaba por la tierra corrompiendo almas mortales. Las profecías demoníacas (que he obtenido luego de que con el Pastor Jim nos infiltráramos en un culto satánico, lo que casi nos cuesta la vida) dicen que los demonios hallaron otro modo de abrir la puerta del Infierno, en donde está Lucifer: ciertos signos se deben cumplir, pero ellos solos carecen de importancia; lo más importante es el último sello, que se dice se romperá cuando Lilith sea muerta. La primera humana convertida en demonio, debe ser asesinada. Así que te encomiendo que si descubres el paradero de este demonio, debes cuidarla con tu vida, Dean. Deben evitar su muerte a toda costa. Pero si sucede… pues el Apocalipsis estará en marcha y aquí es donde debes evitar otra cosa, y ésta se relaciona directamente contigo y con tu hermano.  
El envase natural de Miguel eres tu, Dean, por ser el primogénito, pero cuando nació Sam no fue por casualidad, Dios se aseguraba de que su plan A tuviera un refuerzo, el plan B: si te sucedía algo a ti, el segundo hijo te reemplazaría. También Sam lleva en sus genes la capacidad de ser receptáculo angelical. Pero aquí es donde las cosas se salieron de su cauce. Los demonios se enteraron del plan B de Dios. No se cómo. Aún me lo pregunto. Y me pregunto cómo nos hallaron. Se que los niños que el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos marcó son muchos, tal vez estos engendros decidieron marcar a todos los niños de una generación en todo el mundo. Así, de entre todos ellos hallarían al envase. Era cuestión de no detenerse. Supongo que cuando el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos atacó a tus abuelos, (si, así murieron ellos. Los mató el mismo hijo de puta que a tu madre) sintió el poder de los anillos que ellos llevaban en sus manos y rápidamente dedujo que siguiendo a la heredera de ellos, en algún momento se iba a juntar con el heredero del linaje angelical. Y si no lo hacía ella, lo harían sus hijos o los hijos de sus hijos. Habían hallado el rastro perdido y ya no lo iban a volver a perder. Lo cierto es que el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos había estado armando su plan, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Puesto sobre la pista correcta, decidió aprovechar el hecho de que nos había nacido un segundo hijo para transformarlo en apto para contener la sustancia angelical, pero de un ángel en especial: Lucifer. Para eso lo alimentaron con sangre de demonio durante meses. Hasta que Mary lo descubrió. Y fue lo último que hizo en este mundo: murió tratando de proteger a Sam. Me llevó años pero al fin he descubierto el plan de los demonios. Y ahora, te digo, hijo que espero verte personalmente pronto y poder explicarte todo esto mucho más ampliamente, pero si no puedo, debo advertírtelo ya: debes cuidar mucho de Sam, debes salvarlo, si, y si no lo logras, pues entonces, hijo mío, deberás matarlo. Si, entendiste bien, matarlo. Se que te pido mucho, pero es lo que debe hacerse. Debes evitar que Lucifer tenga su recipiente. La sangre de demonio que lleva tu hermano lo hace apto para ello. Yo no tuve el valor ni la fuerza para hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Cuando supe por boca de ese cazador que Sam estaba predestinado a algo terrible. Espero que tu lo puedas hacer o si no, que halles la solución para salvar a tu hermano.  
Tu padre que los ama,  
John Winchester."


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Cuando concluyeron la lectura de la carta de John Winchester, sus hijos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario pero Dean buscó una botella de tequila que guardaba para ocasiones como ésta y sirvió una generosa ración a todos los presentes. Bebieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, fue Bobby quien rompió el silencio:  
-Bueno, chicos, la verdad es que John ha logrado sorprenderme aún después de muerto. No lo creía capaz de realizar semejante investigación. El muy desgraciado ha dedicado años a esto y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo solo y bien. Nadie se imaginó jamás que estuviera tras la pista de algo tan grande.  
-A mi también me sorprendió cuando lo leí, Bobby. –respondió Dean meditabundo.  
-Debería estar más encabronado que nunca con papá. No sólo nos hizo todo lo que ya sabemos cuando éramos niños, sino que conocía perfectamente nuestro destino, y no hizo nada por evitarlo o por sacarnos de él, al contrario nos metió más profundamente en todo este barro…  
-En eso estás equivocado, Sam – respondió Castiel. – Tu padre hizo bien en entrenarlos como lo hizo, en prepararlos y me arriesgo a decir que también hizo bien en ocultarles esta información, ya que si lo hubieran sabido antes de tiempo no les hubiera servido de nada y no crean que hubieran evitado iniciar el Apocalipsis, se hubiera producido lo mismo. De una forma o de otra. Lo que me asombra es que yo no estuviera enterado de la existencia de esos anillos…  
-Chicos, debemos concentrarnos en todo este cúmulo de información que nos ha dejado nuestro amigo. El tiempo apremia y no nos olvidemos que los demonios buscan a Sam en este momento.- dijo Bobby.  
-Y también lo están buscando los ángeles. Ellos saben que estamos en este pueblo, y no tardarán en encontrarlos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo- acotó Castiel preocupado.  
-Y además, están esos súcubos hijos de puta buscando más víctimas…  
-No creo que lo de los súcubos sea importante ahora, Dean – le respondió Sam.  
-Eso crees tu porque a ti no te hicieron nada…- emitió Dean arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber dicho eso. Pero era demasiado tarde. Los tres hombres lo miraron interrogativamente y Dean supo que había llegado la hora de su verdad. Palideció y tomando una gran bocanada de aire comenzó a hablar:  
-Pues, si, vale. Yo también tengo que contarles algo, aún a riesgo de que me consideren un estúpido irremediable.  
-¿Qué, hay más aún, chico? ¿Pretendes seguir el ejemplo de tu padre y llevarte tus secretos a la tumba? Anda, ¿qué diablos es lo que te pasa? ¿En qué te has metido?  
-Pues, Sam, ¿te acuerdas la noche que llegamos a este pueblo, que me fui a beber a un bar luego de que habláramos con la chica que había visto al ángel?  
-Si, anda, Dean, claro que me acuerdo. Suelta la lengua de una vez hombre.  
-Si, esteee… bien. Apenas entré al bar me di cuenta de que en una mesa cercana bebía sola una hermosa joven, con unas curvas increíbles, así que me dije a mi mismo que podría tomarme la noche libre y ver si podía divertirme con esa pollita. ¿Soy humano, vale? – aclaró el mayor ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su auditorio. – La joven me recibió afablemente en su mesa y comenzamos a conversar. Le invité un trago y luego otro, y otro más. Pensé que si bebía lo suficiente accedería a irse conmigo luego, pero esta chica tenía una resistencia increíble al alcohol, en cambio a mi parecía estar haciéndome más efecto que de costumbre y en realidad a partir de allí es poco lo que me acuerdo. Se que ella me preguntó por mi anillo, le conté la historia, que pareció interesarle sobremanera, tanto que por un momento me pareció que los ojos se le ponían negros, pero lo atribuí al efecto del ajenjo, ya que esta chica insistió en que pidiéramos más tragos de esta bebida, porque decía que era su preferida y… bueno no podía decirle que no a una chica ¿verdad? Además, estaba borracho pero no soy tonto, y le puse agua bendita en su bebida y no pasó nada, se la tomó tranquilamente, así que no era una demonio o al menos eso creí yo en ese momento.  
Dean se calló meditabundo. Ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Sam lo apremió a hablar, sabiendo que tenía que aprovechar ese momento en que su hermano estaba débil emocionalmente para lograr conocer de una vez toda la historia y lo que éste había hecho.  
-Y bien, ¿qué pasó después?  
-Pues nada, seguimos hablando, se puso muy cariñosa… me acuerdo que me contó la historia de su padre, un anticuario muy ambicioso que la había enviado a este pueblo a comprar una reliquia muy interesante, y me dijo que la había conseguido a muy poco precio, que estaba feliz y que quería celebrar. Luego seguimos hablando de otras cosas y terminó preguntándome qué daría yo por la vida de mi hermano y por acabar con mis problemas… y ahí no me acuerdo más. Sólo recuerdo que en un momento cerré los ojos porque estaba mareado y cuando los abrí ella no estaba más y al poco rato advertí que no tenía más el anillo de mamá. Lo busqué pero fue inútil, no lo pude hallar y al rato llegaste tu, Sammy. Fin de la historia.  
-¡Dean! No puedo creer que hayas sido tan idiota.- dijo Bobby mientras Sam y Castiel hacían gestos de aprobación a las palabras del viejo cazador. - Esa súcubo te ha quitado el anillo, evidentemente estaba tras la pista de este objeto, tal vez por indicación de un demonio de más categoría. Y lo que te ha dicho…no habrás hecho un pacto con ella, ¿no?  
-No lo recuerdo, Bobby, en serio. He estado devanándome los sesos todo este tiempo pero no logro recordar, es como si se hubieran borrado esas horas de mi vida.  
-Ya que lo traes a colación, debo confesar que tal como supones, Bobby, hay un demonio de más categoría detrás de esto. Cuando acabé con las súcubos se apareció ante mí, confesándome que le había complicado el trabajo al acabar con ellas, pero también dijo que lo que lo traía a este pueblo y que podía acabar con su jefe, o sea con Lucifer, estaba irremediablemente perdido. Así que la súcubo que te lo robó no se lo entregó a él o no lo tiene ni nunca lo tuvo ella, chicos.- dijo Sam.  
-Pues con eso estamos donde empezamos.- emitió Castiel desilusionado.  
-Bueno, casi. Pero tenemos varios datos. Entre la carta de John y lo que Dean nos ha contado sabemos que en Kansas está la puerta del Infierno que necesitamos abrir o cerrar. Tenemos aún un anillo, verdad Dean? – preguntó dubitativo Bobby.  
-Sip, es cierto. El anillo de papá.- respondió el aludido.  
-¿Lo guardaste? ¿No lo cremaste con él puesto?- inquirió Sam abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes.  
-No, Sammy. No iba a hacer eso, chaval. Lo he guardado en un lugar seguro. Quería regalártelo a ti cuando fuera el momento, pero ahora supongo que ya no lo podré hacer…  
Sam miró a su hermano con ojos vidriosos. Al oír las palabras que le dirigió su hermano sintió cómo se aflojaba su corazón y se partía en mil pedazos. Aún después de todo lo que él había hecho, de las veces que se había equivocado, de todo lo que habían vivido, su hermano seguía pensando que él era digno de llevar el anillo de John Winchester. Vaya, Dean seguía sorprendiéndolo. Comprendió que en el corazón de su hermano no había lugar para el rencor, y supo que él, Sam, tenía que apoyarlo hasta el mismo día de su muerte. Que Dean siempre iba a hacer lo debido aún en los peores momentos y circunstancias. Todo por su familia, como también lo haría él cuando le dieran la oportunidad de demostrarlo.  
-Siento interrumpir sus miraditas de telenovela, pero el Apocalipsis apremia- dijo Bobby tratando de enfriar un poco la situación, ya que él si había captado la dimensión de lo que sucedía entre los hermanos. Los conocía como si fueran sus hijos.  
-Si, esteee…tenemos un anillo y tenemos el envase de Miguel. Necesitamos hallar el otro anillo, ya que parece que se necesitan ambos para acabar con Lucifer. Y necesitamos salvar a Sammy. Claro, eso si acabamos con la súcubo ladrona y evitamos a los ángeles y a los demonios.- respondió irónicamente Dean.  
-Bien, empezaremos por buscar a la súcubo, a ver si nos da alguna respuesta más…- empezó Bobby.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, pero hay una pequeña cosa que debo decirles, ya que estamos en plan de confesiones. – soltó el mayor de los Winchester.  
-¿Qué? - gritaron a coro los tres hombres.  
-Que cuando estuve en la cueva sagrada de los seis locos esos, me dieron un ultimátum…  
-¿Un ultimátum? – inquirió Castiel  
-Si, me dieron doce horas para llevarles el anillo o acabarían con Sam. Y me aclararon que era inútil matarlos, porque el ángel que los había marcado marcaría inmediatamente a otros… y todas las muertes que se produjeran serían culpa mía.  
-¿Pensabas seguir callando eso mucho tiempo, hermano? – respondió Sam furibundo. – Y de eso han pasado – corrígeme si me equivoco- ocho horas, ¿no?  
-Ajá- fue todo lo que Dean pudo articular.  
-Tenías razón de tener miedo de que te juzgáramos, Dean, la verdad es que has actuado muy estúpidamente. Menos mal que has confesado todo a tiempo- dijo Castiel con mirada desilusionada. - Voy a buscar un contacto que aún me queda en el cielo, a ver si puedo averiguar algo de todo esto, si alguien más conoce la historia que ha contado John en su carta ¿Vale?- dijo Castiel y desapareció dejando a los hermanos y al anciano cazador sumidos en gran desesperanza.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Con escasas cuatro horas por delante, antes de que se desatara la cacería de Sam, los cazadores ignoraban qué camino seguir. Pero como lo peor que podían hacer era permanecer inactivos, decidieron tratar de hallar a la supuesta ladrona del anillo. Las pistas que les brindaron los hombres que aún permanecían hospitalizados los llevaron a una oscura capilla situada en las afueras del pueblo. Todo aparentaba estar en calma en ese lugar. Ni rastros de presencia demoníaca. Ni de ningún otro ser sobrenatural. Atravesaron la puerta de la pequeña capilla y apenas lo hicieron sintieron su presencia. Si, la sintieron porque dentro de ese sitio reinaba la mayor oscuridad y no podían ver absolutamente nada. Cuando reaccionaron, se dieron cuenta de que habían sido separados y yacían en estrechas celdas aparentemente contiguas, ya que no podían verse ni tocarse pero sí podían oírse. Lo primero que oyó Dean fue el ruido de la silla de ruedas de Bobby.  
- Bobby, ¿estás allí? – inquirió ansioso el mayor de los Winchester.  
- Aquí estoy, Dean. Creo que estamos encerrados en algo parecido a un calabozo. Pero cada uno de nosotros en uno. ¿O acaso Sam está contigo?  
- ¡Sam, Sam! - llamaron los hombres.  
- Si, aquí estoy chicos, aunque creo que estoy aislado en esta celda. Lo mismo que ustedes. Los he oído.  
La conversación se vio interrumpida por una intensa luz que prácticamente los cegó. Cuando la luz desapareció, cayeron en la cuenta de que Dean no respondía desde su celda. O estaba inconsciente o ya no estaba allí.

Mientras esto sucedía, Castiel había logrado contactar a un ser celestial de gran categoría, un querubín, que a pesar de su alto puesto en las cercanías de la oficina de Dios, había adherido junto con otros seres celestiales a los humanos y a los ángeles rebeldes que aún existían. De su boca había logrado averiguar que la historia de John era cierta, también pudo saber que el ángel que estaba visitando el pueblo era Azrael, el hermano olvidado por los Cielos.

En el silencio que reinaba en esa habitación, Dean Winchester continuaba cegado por la fuerte luz que invadía el ambiente. No podía ver absolutamente nada pero sí pudo oír una voz que se dirigía a él. Interrogado acerca del destino del anillo que portaba en su mano derecha, Dean respondió con la verdad: que creía que se lo había robado una súcubo con quien tuvo un encuentro unos días atrás. La voz indagó en varios aspectos de la relación fraternal de los Winchester, en la historia reciente de su familia, el destino de John y luego indagó acerca del encuentro con la demonio. Y aunque Dean no recordaba nada conscientemente, su subconsciente si lo hizo. Satisfecha su curiosidad, el ser sobrenatural desapareció y con él la fuerte luz que había invadido la habitación.  
Cuando Dean abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar del todo desconocido para él. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era estar con Bobby y Sam a punto de iniciar la búsqueda de la súcubo que le había robado su anillo. Eso era todo. A partir de allí, una especie de nebulosa le invadía su cabeza. Los recuerdos parecían hacerse más lejanos a cada minuto Incluso tuvo que esforzarse para recordar a su padre, cosa que no podía ser buen síntoma. Mientras cavilaba en estas cuestiones, oyó ruidos y golpes: eran Sam y Bobby, que intentaban liberarse de su encierro en dos diminutas celdas que ocupaban el costado derecho de la construcción.  
- Dean, ¿qué diablos fue todo eso? – indagó Bobby una vez liberado.  
- ¿Qué fue qué, Bobby?  
- La luz que casi nos ciega, y ¿cómo te saliste de tu celda sin ayuda? - respondió el hombre mayor.  
- No lo se, no lo recuerdo… en realidad no me acuerdo de nada…¿no es raro? –respondió el aludido.  
Y vaya si era extraño. Eso sumado a todos los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en ese pueblo, constituían de por sí un grave anuncio de algo muy fuerte a punto de suceder. El problema era determinar qué cosa.  
Castiel vino a reunirse con el grupo unos minutos más tarde, luego de que Sam lo llamara a su celular.  
- ¿Y bien, qué has averiguado? – preguntó Sam.  
- Bueno, mi contacto me ha confirmado la veracidad de la investigación de John, así que los anillos son genuinos y sirven para nuestro propósito, salvo el hecho de que tenemos sólo uno, nos falta el otro. Por otra parte, el ser celestial que ha estado visitando este pueblo es eso, un ser celestial.  
- Genial, ahora tenemos un nuevo punto de peregrinación para los creyentes… y dinos, Castiel, ¿qué es lo que busca este ser en este pequeño pueblo? – apremió irónico Bobby.  
- Bien, es una larga historia pero por ahora les puedo decir que su nombre es Azrael y es un poderoso arcángel que...  
- ¿Azrael, el ángel de la muerte? – preguntó sorprendido Sam  
- ¿Conoces la historia? – inquirió Castiel con gesto estupefacto.  
- Claro hijo, -intervino Bobby- no somos ningunos improvisados, recuerda que estás tratando con profesionales. Lo que no termino de entender es porqué aquí y ahora.  
Castiel resumió la historia lo más brevemente que pudo. Azrael se ocupaba en un principio de recoger las almas de los que morían y las guiaba a la morada celestial, o por lo menos les agilizaba el tránsito, pero dándose cuenta de todos los inconvenientes que hallaban estas almas en el camino, de los demonios que intentaban y muchas veces lograban robarse almas que de otro modo podrían haber sido salvadas, optó voluntariamente por exiliarse junto con sus asistentes a la tierra, renunciando a la vida celestial para la que había sido creado.  
Azrael y sus ángeles tienen cuatro misiones ahora: primero, ellos buscan separar fantasmas y demonios de sus lazos corpóreos o etéreos, para que estas almas sigan a sus últimos destinos. Segundo, ellos cazan a las almas que pertenecen a los demonios y las destruyen dondequiera que ellos se las encuentran. Tercero, ellos intentan dirigir a los humanos cerca de la muerte hacia su destino, y fuera de su destino, o por lo menos les dan una segunda oportunidad en la rueda de la vida. También son enemigos implacables de los Demonios del Infierno que promueven la muerte. Por último, Azrael continúa su misión de atender al condenado. Es ahora mucho más peligroso, y él sólo puede bajar de vez en cuando al Infierno, para encontrar esas almas que podrían trasformarse en buenas y así pasar las fronteras de algunos de los Principados del Infierno. Él no discute este aspecto de su trabajo, nadie sabe cuántas almas podría haber salvado, o cómo él los rescata del Infierno, o donde van las almas que el ayuda, a los Cielos más Altos, a otra reencarnación, o simplemente al olvido. Dado este destino que voluntariamente ha elegido Azrael, todos sus hermanos angelicales recibieron orden de hacer como que había dejado de existir, pero todos sabemos que no es así y que este ángel sigue en la tierra y es el primer cazador de los demonios que existe desde el principio de los tiempos. Podría decirse que es un cazador sobrenatural. Él fue quien me asistió en mi misión de rescatar del Infierno el alma de Dean, cuando se supo el plan de Lilith de lograr que él fuese el primer hombre justo que derramara sangre inocente allí. Y luego de tal misión, Azrael ha seguido de cerca la evolución de los acontecimientos relacionados con el Apocalipsis y con ustedes los hermanos Winchester, receptáculos angelicales ambos. Pero ahora considera que Lucifer ha estado libre demasiado tiempo ya, ha observado los daños colaterales que eso ha provocado en la humanidad, ha visto que dada la contraofensiva de los ángeles, que ya no se oponen al inicio del Apocalipsis, y el poco éxito que está teniendo lo que ustedes llaman el Team Free Will, es necesario actuar más enérgicamente: por eso optó por utilizar seis jóvenes puros de alma que una vez marcados, sean capaces de obedecer ciegamente sus órdenes, gracias al hechizo enoquiano. Los que vayan a impedir que el Diablo pueda seguir circulando por la tierra deben ser humanos puros, y munidos del poder del metal de que estaba hecha la Espada de Miguel, o sea los anillos de los Winchester. Pero se ha encontrado con el inconveniente de que sus humanos son débiles y necesitan indefectiblemente el poder e la Espada celestial de Miguel, ya que ha descubierto que no existe sobre la tierra un solo humano capaz de lograr eso por sí mismo, ni siquiera tu, Dean pero tu no tienes el anillo para entregárselo a Azrael.... lo has perdido.  
- Eh, si, si entiendo… yo lo siento… no puedo hacer nada..- respondió Dean distraído.  
Su hermano lo miró extrañado, Dean no era así, no actuaba de ese modo cuando cazaba, salvo que estuviera ocultando algo o que le estuviese sucediendo algo más grave aún. Sam comenzó a preocuparse cuando unos minutos más tarde lo vio atravesar la habitación para ir a sentarse fuera solo y ensimismado.  
- De todos modos, no se si es buena idea entregarle el anillo –si lo tuviéramos en nuestras manos- a Azrael, Cass. No se desde cuando confías tanto en ese arcángel. Hasta ahora todos los que se han atravesado en nuestro camino han sido bastante malos y egoístas. ¿Estás seguro de que Azrael no actúa con un doble propósito?- inquirió Bobby un rato después.  
- Estoy seguro de la pureza de las intenciones de Azrael, Bobby. No puedo dudar de él.  
Pero Castiel callaba una verdad que también le había sido revelada, porque no hallaba las palabras para decírselas a quienes ahora consideraba sus amigos, sus compañeros de lucha. Por eso había decidido callar y a medida que los acontecimientos se desarrollaran, iría viendo cómo les revelaba las intenciones de Azrael. Él sabía que Dean, aunque apto para receptáculo angelical, se negaba a obedecer su destino por amor a otro humano: su hermano, que a su vez luchaba contra su destino de ser receptáculo de Lucifer. Azrael había llegado a la conclusión de que era necesario acabar con Sam; sin envase, Lucifer no podría desarrollar todo su poder y habría más chances de vencerlo.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

La silueta del mayor de los Winchester se recortaba contra el horizonte mientras el sol finalizaba su diaria recorrida por la bóveda celeste. El cazador se veía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ensimismado y no notó que su hermano se había acercado y estaba a su lado. Sam tuvo que tocarle ligeramente el hombro para que advirtiera su presencia. Dean alzó la cabeza, miró a su hermano y le hizo lugar en la roca en donde estaba sentado. Contemplaron en silencio el atardecer. Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra pero ambos sentían la presencia del otro, el apoyo de la sangre que los unía. Finalmente, fue el menor el que rompió el silencio: - ¿qué sucede contigo, Dean? Estás muy callado. Tu no eres así, hermano.  
- No se, Sam. Te juro que intento entender qué me sucede, pero no lo logro. Me siento muy cansado, Sammy. Y no se qué hacer para salir de esta situación. Ha sido todo mi culpa.  
- No digas eso, Dean. Nada de esto es tu culpa, simplemente ha sucedido, eso es todo. Papá nos advirtió sobre todo esto.  
- ¿Lo hizo? – preguntó Dean asombrado.  
- Claro, en la carta, ¿no- no recuerdas?  
- ¿qué carta, Sam? – preguntó Dean  
- Hermano, es muy temprano para bromas, anda.  
- No estoy bromeando, Sam. ¿de qué hablas? ¿una carta?  
Sam se dio cuenta que su hermano no bromeaba. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios comenzó a borrarse lentamente. Algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo con su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo podía olvidar una carta que habían leído hacía pocos minutos?  
- Mira, Dean, No te esfuerces, ¿vale? Quédate aquí y descansa. Yo voy adentro a buscar una cosa…  
Sam salió disparado adonde estaba Bobby. Desde allí veía a su hermano que seguía en la misma roca observando con mirada perdida el horizonte. Le transmitió al anciano cazador lo más brevemente que pudo su conversación con Dean y las sospechas que tenía. Bobby se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Pero no fue necesario hacer mucho: Castiel había regresado de una de sus incursiones angelicales con novedades.  
- Bien, tengo varias cosas para decirles, amigos. Los ángeles de Azrael están recorriendo el pueblo en busca de Sam, ya que han decidido ayudar a los seis chicos humanos a terminar su tarea. Tenemos que salir de aquí. No podemos pelear contra todos y vencer.  
- Si, en ese caso, lo mejor es que nos vayamos al menos por esta noche, debemos reorganizarnos. – dijo Bobby adhiriendo a la postura de Castiel.  
Los hombres prepararon en silencio todo y cargaron el Impala listos a partir. Dean había regresado dentro de la habitación y cuando estuvo todo listo tomó las llaves del auto, se acercó a la puerta del conductor y cuando estuvo por subir dudó un instante y le pasó las llaves a Sam sin que medie explicación. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el grupo, que tomó debida nota de ello.  
Se alejaron en silencio por un pequeño camino rural que llevaba a la Interestatal. Todos iban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos y advirtieron la presencia de la súcubo sólo cuando Sam clavó los frenos de golpe. Dean bajó del auto como una exhalación y se dirigió directamente hacia ella reclamándole:  
- ¿qué diablos me has hecho? Me has robado mi anillo y me has dañado de alguna forma. Te exijo que soluciones esto, perra del demonio.  
- Ey, cálmate, nada de esto sucede por mi voluntad sino porque tu lo has querido. Y en cuanto al anillo, ojalá lo tuviera conmigo, ya que el no tenerlo me ha causado graves problemas con mi jefe. Y por eso me ha enviado a impedirles que se alejen del pueblo. Si lo hacen un ejército de demonios que rodea ya el lugar les caerá encima y por más valientes y capaces que sean, no creo que puedan ganar. ¿qué has hecho con tu anillo, Dean Winchester?  
- Yo, yo no lo recuerdo. – tartamudeó Dean y cayó desvanecido en medio del camino.  
- ¡Dean! – gritó Sam mientras corría hacia su hermano.  
La demonio aprovechó la confusión para desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido. Sam alcanzó a sostener a Dean que lo miró confundido y cuando pudo hablar sólo preguntó:  
- ¿qué ha pasado, Sammy? ¿qué hago aquí?  
- ¿en serio no recuerdas nada de lo que ha ocurrido? – intervino Bobby preocupado.  
- Nop.  
En vista de lo acontecido, se refugiaron en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo, con la esperanza de no ser hallados ni por los ángeles ni por los demonios.  
Castiel fue el primero en hablar, ya que aún no les había contado todo lo que había averiguado la última vez que había estado fuera.  
- Como les dije, los ángeles de Azrael están buscando a Sam y por lo que ahora oímos también los demonios lo hacen. Es muy extraño que coincidan en un mismo lugar ángeles y demonios en gran cantidad como en este caso. Parece que aquí está sucediendo algo más grande que el mismo Apocalipsis. Por otra parte creo saber lo que le sucede a Dean. Me temo que ha hecho un pacto con un demonio.  
- Bien genio, eso ya lo habíamos deducido todos nosotros. El problema es determinar qué clase de pacto es que parece estar acabando con la memoria de Dean. – dijo Bobby mientras miraba al aludido, que dormitaba junto al fuego ajeno a toda la discusión.  
- Y con su personalidad - agregó Sam- Dean jamás estaría durmiendo mientras tratan de cazar nuestros culos un montón de seres sobrenaturales.  
- Es así porque me temo que lo que Dean ha vendido es su esencia, su interior, todo lo que él es. Lentamente quedará reducido a la caparazón vacía del hombre que era. Y cuando esté así, Miguel podrá tomarlo sin necesidad de su autorización. Será como ocupar una casa vacía y abandonada.  
- ¡Eso no sucederá! – gritó Sam desesperado.  
- ¿Eso significa que Dean ha hecho un pacto con un ángel? – preguntó Bobby con incredulidad- Porque no entiendo para qué un demonio querría desalojarle la casa a Miguel.  
- Precisamente por eso es que les dije que aquí sucede algo más grande que el mismo Apocalipsis. Un ente más poderoso que los ángeles y que los demonios está actuando pero no sabemos qué es ni qué es lo que busca. Eso es lo que debemos averiguar.  
Sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba, Castiel fue el encargado de traer de casa de Bobby el anillo de John Winchester, que su primogénito había guardado prolijamente junto a su diario. Una vez que lo tuvieron con ellos, decidieron ofrecerlo al grupo de los seis humanos para que éstos dejaran de perseguir a Sam, al menos por un rato. Y en efecto, lo lograron. Los chicos aceptaron el anillo como signo de buena voluntad y aceptaron esperar un poco más hasta que los cazadores lograran hallar el anillo que faltaba.  
De regreso adonde acampaban, Dean fue el que logró preocuparlos, ya que había perdido por completo la capacidad de hablar, sólo se expresaba con miradas que en su mayoría sólo Sam podía comprender. No era capaz de mostrar voluntad para ninguna cosa, al punto que su hermano lo tuvo que obligar a beber un poco de agua y ni hablar de intentar participar en la batalla que estaban librando. Estaban perdiendo a Dean a gran velocidad, si iban a hacer algo o a hallar la solución a este problema era necesario que fuera urgente, de otra forma el mayor de los Winchester iba camino de convertirse en un completo vegetal.


	15. Chapter 15

Aquí viene el capi 15. Ya casi termino de narrar mi historia. Gracias por los post y por haberme esperado. El final de temporada me ha dejado shockeada, por eso tardé más de la cuenta en postear, pero aquí estoy, firme.  
Y si, gente, hay bondad en el mundo de SPN aún. Confíen en lo que les digo. "No hay mal que dure 100 años…" así que pronto se acaban las tribulaciones para nuestros lindos niños. Ánimo.

CAPÍTULO 15.

Amanecía cuando se vieron en el cielo matutino grandes signos que presagiaban una épica batalla. Sombras negras se alargaban dirigiéndose hacia la espesura del bosque, otras sombras más tenues se dirigían hacia allí también y luego se oyeron gritos, golpes, sonidos que indicaban que la batalla había comenzado. Fue larga y dura. El cielo se mantuvo ennegrecido durante todo ese tiempo, presagiando un final nada tranquilizador. Los cazadores permanecieron juntos, esperando en silencio el resultado de la contienda. Castiel les había anunciado que los ángeles planeaban una acción desesperada, pero nunca habían imaginado que fuera ésta. Las huestes de Azrael combatían contra las hordas demoníacas que rodeaban el pueblo. Y el resultado no se hizo esperar: el cielo se aclaró repentinamente, un agradable silencio invadió el lugar y el sol brilló en el cielo. Habían vencido los ángeles. Eran guerreros habituados a lidiar con demonios, así que para ellos no había significado un gran esfuerzo. Lo habían logrado. El pueblo estaba libre de demonios. Ahora, grupos de ángeles poseían masivamente a los habitantes del pacífico pueblecito y a medida que tomaban su envase carnal se dedicaban frenéticamente a la búsqueda del anillo perdido. Su objetivo era muy claro: una vez que tuvieran ambos elementos podrían encerrar a Lucifer de por vida.  
A su vez, con esa gran batalla habían alejado a Lucifer de la zona y tenían rodeado el lugar, así que el envase del demonio estaba bajo control angelical. Ellos no permitirían que el demonio se hiciera de su envase. Al menos no hasta que ellos lo consideraran adecuado y oportuno. Pero para eso necesitaban hallar al recipiente y lograr su colaboración. ¿Cómo iban a lograr que Sam Winchester dijera que si a Lucifer? Pues presionando donde más le dolía: su hermano mayor. Así que los ángeles de Azrael habían pactado con la súcubo que había logrado lo que ellos no podían: que Dean hiciera un pacto entregando su espíritu, su esencia. Una vez hecho esto, los ángeles se aseguraban un recipiente vacío para Miguel y de allí a que Sam dijera que si a Lucifer cuando ellos quisieran dependía de dos cosas: de hacerle creer a Sam que ellos podían romper el pacto que su hermano había hecho con la demonio, devolviéndole su alma a cambio de su "si" o dejar que Miguel poseyera a Dean primero y de ese modo desmoralizar al menor lo suficiente como para dejarlo en posición obligada de decir "si". De una manera o de otra ellos tendrían el envase para Miguel y Sam diría que si. El plan era perfecto. Como lo había sido desde el principio, como estaba planeado. Ya que los demonios habían saqueado el reservorio de envases de Miguel para usarlos para su propia conveniencia, ellos ahora usarían el envase de Lucifer para derrotarlo definitivamente, a su modo. Y una vez que Miguel poseyera el suyo, dejarían que la batalla definitiva tuviese lugar, para luego destruir ambos envases. Sin descendencia. No habría más línea de sangre. Lucifer no podría regresar gracias al poder del metal de los anillos y Miguel no necesitaría hacerlo porque su principal enemigo estaría encerrado para siempre.  
El paso siguiente fue que seis ángeles tomaran posesión de los "elegidos", al hacerlo lograron hacerse del anillo de John. La mitad de su plan estaba realizado. Necesitaban hallar a Sam Winchester y rápido. Los acontecimientos se precipitaban.  
Mientras tanto, el grupo de cazadores debatía los pasos a seguir. Sam se había quedado dentro de la habitación para cuidar de Dean que dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, incapaz de articular palabra o de tener alguna reacción. Cuando alcanzó al ángel y al anciano cazador, entre los tres concluyeron que era necesario e imprescindible hallar el anillo faltante. Aunque sea para usarlo como moneda de cambio para obtener de regreso el alma de Dean.  
Sam usó el hechizo que había utilizado para convocar a Ruby cuando le robaron el cuchillo mata-demonios, esta vez para invocar a la súcubo. Luego de incontables minutos, la misma se hizo presente atraída por la fuerza irresistible del hechizo.  
- ¿Qué desean? ¿Para qué me invocan?  
- Necesitamos tu ayuda. Pero queremos ofrecerte algo a cambio, naturalmente.  
- ¿Y eso qué será?- preguntó con suspicacia la demonio.  
Sin perder tiempo Bobby arrojó una tela con la llave de Salomón sobre el cuerpo de la demonio, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Imposibilitada de moverse o de huir, la misma se vería obligada a colaborar.  
- Tu vida. - respondió Bobby.  
Sam aprovechó para explicarle la situación por la que estaban pasando e intentó obtener información acerca del anillo. Fue inútil. La súcubo insistió en que sólo sabía que apenas había obtenido el preciado botín fue poseída por una extraña fuerza que la hizo perder la conciencia y cuando la recuperó ya no lo tenía consigo. Ignoraba qué había sido, pero se daba cuenta, al igual que los cazadores, que era algo sumamente poderoso.  
Sam iba a acabar con ella cuando un repentino pensamiento invadió su ser y siguiendo un impulso más típico de su hermano que de él, se detuvo. Y le lanzó:  
- si fuera como dices, estarías ya muerta, los ángeles habrían acabado contigo. Tú ocultas algo y necesitamos saber qué es. Mi hermano se muere. Necesitamos tu colaboración ahora.  
- Bueno, veo que has aprendido a pedir por favor… Nos veremos cuando sea el momento – dijo la súcubo desapareciendo al instante, pese a la llave de Salomón que supuestamente la tenía apresada.  
- ¿qué clase de ente huye pese a estar bajo el influjo de la llave de Salomón? – soltó Bobby estupefacto.  
- Ninguno de los que conocemos. Al menos no los demonios comunes.  
La charla fue interrumpida por la llegada de un grupo de ángeles en sus envases humanos que se acercaron a los cazadores, mientras esto sucedía, dentro de la cabaña donde descansaba Dean se vio una potente luz.  
- ¡Es Michael! – gritó Castiel. ¡Está por poseer a tu hermano!  
- ¡Nooooo! – gritó Sam desesperado y corrió hacia el interior de la cabaña.  
Al entrar allí la potente luz que rodeaba a Dean prácticamente lo cegó y a tientas avanzó hasta donde su hermano descansaba. Tocó su cuerpo, aún yacía en el camastro donde él lo había hecho reposar unos minutos atrás.  
- ¡Resiste, Dean. Resiste! – gritó Sam.  
Y en efecto, Dean resistió. Con el último resquicio de humanidad que le quedaba, con los jirones de su noble alma que aún permanecían dentro de su cuerpo carnal, se opuso fuertemente a la posesión de Michael. En realidad, más que oponerse a la posesión, lo que hizo fue obedecer ciega e instintivamente a la voz del único ser en el mundo que le importaba: su pequeño hermano. Si Sam le decía que se negara, él lo haría, no importaba a qué, ni porqué. Apenas lograba recordar a Sam, pero si recordaba que tenía un hermano, que éste era su vida, y que confiaba ciegamente en él.  
Michael no lo podía creer. Los humanos no amaban así, incondicionalmente, ciegamente. Eran débiles, interesados, temerosos, pero estos dos, no. Por lo visto no iba a ser nada fácil doblegar a estos jóvenes. Así que tocando la frente de Sam, desapareció con él.  
Cuando Bobby y Castiel lograron entrar al recinto, se hallaron con Dean inconciente, incapaz de reaccionar, respirando muy ligeramente. Y Sam no estaba por ningún lado. Había sido llevado quien sabe adónde y para qué por Michael.

Azrael comenzaba a cansarse de los métodos un tanto rudos de su hermano Michael. El ángel de la muerte –como le gustaba ser llamado- no creía que fuera necesaria una gran batalla entre el bien y el mal, entre Michael y Lucifer pero debía obedecer sus órdenes. Aunque... estos dos jodidos ángeles estaban en su territorio, así que sería bueno que se sometieran a sus reglas. Había obedecido sin cuestionar y había ordenado a la súcubo que hiciera un pacto con el pobre Dean Winchester. Su esencia a cambio de la seguridad de su hermano. ¿y todo para qué? ¿para que dos jodidos ángeles se pelearan? ¿por qué no habían hecho las cosas a su manera? El tenía gran experiencia en asuntos demoníacos, y también conocía a la perfección la esencia humana, sus reacciones, sus motivaciones. Él podría haber logrado lo que fuese necesario sin tanto sufrimiento, sin involucrar a todo un pueblo...  
La duda estaba instalada en el espíritu de Azrael. Y fue allí cuando comenzó a recordar. Si. La súcubo había pactado con el mayor de los Winchester pero porque él se lo había ordenado. Además de eso, tenía como misión obtener el anillo de Dean, cosa en la que inexplicablemente había fracasado. ¿Podía fracasar una súcubo como aquella, con siglos de experiencia? No. Aquí había algo más. Decidió localizar a la súcubo y confirmar si detrás de todo esto estaba quien él sospechaba. Y Azrael lo iba a averiguar.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Michael estaba en silencio observando al humano destinado a ser el recipiente de Lucifer. Éste no podía verlo, dado el resplandor que lo envolvía, así que pudo observarlo cómodamente largo rato en completo silencio, tratando de entender la esencia de ese ser humano tan distinto de los otros que había conocido a lo largo de su existencia. A diferencia de otros hombres, éste llevaba dentro de si el germen de la maldad, como todos, y en él era más notoria la inclinación al mal que en el resto de las personas, pero aún así también tenía una gran inclinación al bien, a la justicia, al amor, a la solidaridad y esta parte buena predominaba fuertemente en el recipiente humano, así que Michael se preguntaba cuánto más tendría que hacer su hermano Lucifer para corromper ese envase si lo deseaba para si. Así como estaba era inapto para transformarse en su habitáculo. Pero, Sam había sido alimentado con sangre de demonio, lo cual hacía que fuera una bomba de tiempo, cargaba en él la posibilidad de transformarse en cualquier momento en recipiente apto con tan sólo beber sangre demoníaca. Y no olvidemos la ira, pensó Michael. Con la dosis adecuada de ira, se podría lograr cualquier cometido. Por ahora su objetivo estaba claro: había que destruir a Sam Winchester, y ahora que lo tenía en su prisión, jamás saldría de allí a menos que él lo decidiera.  
- Te tengo una propuesta, Sam -dijo la voz profunda de Michael.  
- Vaya! ¿por qué no me sorprende? ¿quieres que sea tu envase?  
- No, eso no será necesario, Sam. Mi propio y natural envase está casi listo para contenerme a menos que…  
El silencio de Michael afectó a Sam. Comprendió que hablaba de Dean. Supo también que a su hermano le quedaban pocos minutos de vida, a lo sumo algunas horas, luego de lo cual todo estaría perdido. Michael habría ganado la batalla. Dean iba a ser suyo aún sin quererlo. ¿Cómo había podido Dean ser tan tonto como para hacer otro pacto? Bueno, él sabía la respuesta. Por él. Siempre por él. Desde pequeños, todo lo que Dean había hecho había sido por él. Dean tenía tanto miedo de que él dijera que si a Lucifer que había sacrificado su vida por él. Otra vez. Sin darse cuenta, estando ebrio, o tal vez sólo expresaba sus deseos en voz alta. ¿Y qué iba a hacer él esta vez? ¿Dejar que todo se fuera al carajo? ¿O acaso debía asumir su parte de responsabilidad y enfrentar lo que sucedía? ¿Salvaba a su hermano? ¿Podía salvarlo aún?  
- Puedo salvar a tu hermano, Sam – dijo Michael justo mientras el aludido pensaba en ello.  
- ¿Cómo se que no mientes? ¿Qué pides a cambio?  
- ¿Por qué crees que pido algo a cambio? –quiso saber Michael.  
- Porque todos ustedes criaturas sobrenaturales siempre quieren algo a cambio. Jamás hacen nada porque sí.  
- Bien, debo admitir que es cierto. Necesito un pequeño favor tuyo… no es nada personal. Y tendrás la oportunidad de tu vida y la vida de tu hermano a cambio.  
- ¿Qué quieres y cómo se que no mientes? – inquirió Sam angustiado.  
- Calma, muchacho. Todo a su tiempo. Y te diré que no te mentiría porque soy un ángel, hijo. Los ángeles no mentimos.  
- No te ofendas, pero nuestra experiencia dice lo contrario. Hay varios de los tuyos que no son precisamente puros en cuanto a decir la verdad - retrucó Sam.  
Cuando Sam alzó la vista se encontró en una habitación vacía, sin puertas ni ventanas. Y en completo silencio. Michael se había ido. Sam se quedó muy angustiado, ya que temía que en ese momento el arcángel estuviese tratando de poseer a su hermano.

Había llegado el momento. Michael sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito más y tendría a Sam donde quería: diciéndole que si a Lucifer. Y Dean estaba casi listo para él. Era el momento de llamar a Azrael para que éste y sus emisarios trajeran a Lucifer, o mejor dicho, que le llevaran su envase para que tomara posesión de éste…donde él había decidido que sería la batalla final. Así podría controlar toda la situación. No iba a dejar nada librado al azar. No ahora que lo tenía todo a su merced.  
Pero cuando intentó localizar a Azrael o a sus ángeles, sólo le respondió el silencio. Nada quedaba en la zona de la horda angelical. Y su jefe, el ángel de la muerte, no respondió a su llamado. Algo estaba sucediendo y no podía ser bueno, ya que ese no era su plan. Azrael había vuelto a desobedecer, había vuelto a querer hacer las cosas a su modo, como lo había hecho en el principio.  
- Mierda con estos humanos y estos ángeles que creen poder hacer su voluntad y no la de Dios.

Azrael había decidido ocultarse por un tiempo hasta poder averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ordenó a todos sus ángeles que se ocultasen y negasen las órdenes de Michael hasta que él en persona les ordenase lo contrario. Su horda era una de las más obedientes de la corte celestial, así que no tuvo inconvenientes y la orden fue acatada a la brevedad. Mientras tanto, él había localizado a la súcubo autora del pacto con Dean y cuando la tuvo frente a si, preguntó:  
- ¿A quién más sirves, súcubo, además de a tu señor Lucifer y a mí? Ya por eso solo te podría entregar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y tú sabes que no será benevolente como lo soy yo…  
- Oh, poderoso ángel de la muerte, yo sólo te he servido a ti y a mi misma. Yo no sirvo a Lucifer. Él no necesita a un miserable demonio como yo.  
- Pues entonces, ¿me dirás a quién le entregaste el anillo que quitaste de la mano derecha de Dean Winchester?  
- Lo siento, señor, no puedo revelarte esa información.  
- Entonces, ya sabes lo que te espera – emitió Azrael desenvainando su espada, listo para acabar con la demonio.  
- ¡Detente, Azrael! ¡Te lo ordeno! – la voz aunque joven estaba cargada de tal potencia que el ángel hizo lo que se le ordenó.  
Así que era él quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Sólo él podía detener a un ángel, dominar a un demonio como si nada, pero ¿por qué ayudaba si él servía a Lucifer?  
- Baja tu espada, Azrael. Ella ha obedecido mis órdenes. Hasta las últimas consecuencias y por eso voy a liberarla de su propio pacto. En realidad tú lo harás. Libera su alma ahora, ángel de la muerte. Ella ya ha pagado su culpa y es una de las almas que tu buscas para redimir. Hazlo ahora.  
- ¡Así se hará! ¡Eres libre, hija! – dijo el ángel y la súcubo desapareció con una sonrisa beatífica en los labios.  
Azrael seguía asombrado del poder del ser que tenía enfrente. Ningún otro ser –ángel o demonio- había podido con él en toda su larga existencia. Ahora comprendía algunas cosas pero otras seguían oscuras, así que inquirió:  
- Dime, Jesse. ¿Qué te ha motivado a intervenir en esta batalla? ¿Has decidido ayudar a tu señor? ¿quieres ser el primero en su reinado terrenal?  
- Te equivocas, Azrael. Si quisiera ayudar a Lucifer, tú y tu ejército ya no existiríais, para mí sería muy fácil acabar con ustedes de un solo soplido. Pero no quiero atacarlos a ustedes. Al contrario, quiero ayudarlos. No quiero que Lucifer circule libremente por la tierra.  
- ¿Por qué no? Tú eres una criatura demoníaca. Al lado de Lucifer y su corte tendrás tu oportunidad. ¿Qué podemos ofrecerte nosotros los ángeles?  
- Ustedes no pueden ofrecerme nada. Pero yo si puedo ofrecerles a ustedes el regreso a la prisión de Lucifer. No olvides que mi madre fue humana. Fue una inocente virgen que murió por mi culpa cuando intentó localizarme. Y no olvides que ella podría haber acabado con mi vida en ese entonces, cuando acababa de nacer y no era poderoso. Pero no lo hizo, me entregó a una pareja amorosa que me crió y me cuidó y me permitió desarrollar todo mi poderío. No quiero que los humanos perezcan a manos de Lucifer. Yo soy mitad humano. No lo olvides. Y como me dijo una vez Sam Winchester, como tal tengo elecciones. Puedo elegir el bando para el que quiero pelear. Al principio decidí huir y ocultarme porque no podía manejar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero con el correr de los meses, pude manejar mi poder, aprendí a usarlo adecuadamente y ya no tuve miedo. Pero vi cómo Lucifer ganaba terreno y ustedes o los humanos eran incapaces de hacer algo. Así que decidí intervenir.  
- Pero tu no eres más poderoso que Lucifer o que Michael ¿cómo vas a ayudarnos?  
- Tengo mi plan. Sólo necesito tu colaboración, la cual veo que estás dispuesto a brindarme y se que los Winchester estarán de acuerdo conmigo cuando les explique de qué se trata. Sólo tenemos que evitar a Michael y sus huestes durante un rato.  
- Bien, tienes mi voto de confianza. De Michael puedo ocultarme y tú, veo que puedes cuidarte sólo así que... ¿qué hacemos?  
- Por empezar le devuelvo el alma a Dean Winchester, es imprescindible que se mantenga íntegro hasta que hallemos a su hermano.  
- Bien, pero me temo que Sam está en poder de Michael y éste no lo dejará ir así como así…  
- Ya veremos –dijo Jesse seguro de si mismo.  
El cuerpo de Dean Winchester yacía en el mismo camastro en donde su hermano lo había depositado temprano esa mañana. Bobby y Castiel estaban en mitad de un conjuro para tratar de obtener la localización de Sam cuando notaron que la respiración del mayor de los Winchester se hizo más profunda y menos agitada. Bobby se acercó, tocó el hombro del muchacho, trató de despertarlo. Nada. Castiel también se acercó y al tocarlo notó algo indefinido dentro del humano que lo hizo dudar. Pero no pudo detectar su alma. Ésta seguía ausente del cuerpo del cazador.  
- Creo que está muriendo, Bobby – le dijo Castiel entristecido.  
- Si Dean es como yo se que es, no se entregará tan fácilmente.  
- Admiro lo testarudos que pueden ser ustedes los humanos cuando los mueve un sentimiento de amor o cariño hacia los otros. ¡Vaya! –retrucó Castiel.

Michael había decidido seguir adelante con su plan. O con lo que quedaba de él. Tenía a Sam en un lugar seguro. Sólo él conocía la localización de su prisión, así que nadie lo tendría –ni siquiera Lucifer- si él no lo deseaba.  
Por otra parte había percibido en los últimos instantes que su envase estaba listo para él. Ya no había alma en el cuerpo de Dean Winchester. Perfecto. Un envase vacío. Así que se apareció en la mísera casucha donde los cazadores habían establecido su campamento provisional y cegando al ángel y al anciano, entró en el cuerpo de Dean.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

De pronto, una bocanada de aire entrando de golpe a sus pulmones fue lo primero que sintió Dean Winchester cuando despertó. Era como si su cuerpo respirase por su propia cuenta y él fuera un espectador. Trató de moverse y abrir los ojos, pero no tenía control de su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios…? No terminó la pregunta porque algo o alguien lo desplazó, como si estuviera dentro de su cuerpo con él.  
Michael despertó sintiéndose aprisionado por las barreras materiales de un cuerpo. Perfecto. Estaba dentro de su envase. Pero…¿porqué no podía controlarlo a gusto? ¿Por qué sentía como si algo o alguien más compartiera su envase? ¿De dónde provenía esa fuerza extraña que sentía y esos pensamientos extraños que invadían su cabeza, o mejor dicho, la cabeza de su envase? Tarde comprendió que estaba dentro del envase carnal atrapado junto con el dueño del mismo: con Dean Winchester. Pero ¿cómo? Si él mismo había constatado que ya no había alma en ese cuerpo…

Bobby se apresuró a tomar la daga mata-ángeles e hirió ligeramente a su joven amigo en el brazo derecho. Nada grave. Sólo un pequeño cortecito que sangraba, tal como se le había ordenado para permitir la intervención del ángel de la muerte, ya que si un ángel que ha poseído un envase humano permite que algo lo dañe, otro ángel queda autorizado a intervenir para limitar o eliminar la posesión. Además de que gracias al truco de Jesse mediante el cual envió de regreso el alma de Dean al cuerpo pero ocultándola de todo ser de la creación, indujeron a Michael a creer que se trataba de un envase vacío cuando no lo era.  
Y eso fue suficiente: Azrael se apareció en ese momento y dirigiéndose en enoquiano a su hermano Michael lo obligó a abandonar el cuerpo ilegítimamente ocupado. Y dado que había roto una de las reglas básicas y fundamentales de los ángeles, la cual era no poseer jamás un cuerpo humano sin el consentimiento de su dueño salvo que fuera un cuerpo ya vacío de alma, lo confinó a la prisión celestial quitándole todos los atributos de arcángel que poseía. Y al perder éstos, se abrió la prisión en donde mantenía encerrado a Sam Winchester. Al finalizar la recitación en enoquiano, con un grito de Dean, Michael abandonó su cuerpo para nunca más volver. Azrael se esfumó, no sin antes devolver la vista a Bobby y a Castiel. El joven cazador cayó desvanecido. Bobby corrió a su lado y lo sostuvo.  
- ¿Qué- qué pasó? – preguntó Dean con la boca seca.  
- Bueno, es largo de contar. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?  
- Empieza por decirme dónde está Sam – respondió rápidamente Dean.  
- Nosotros, em… verás, Dean…  
-¿Qué diablos pasó con mi hermano?  
- Pues, lo secuestró Michael y nosotros no sabemos dónde está, pero quédate tranquilo que Azrael lo está buscando y con él está...  
Pero Castiel y Bobby no pudieron terminar la explicación. El mayor de los Winchester ya corría hacia el Impala y a toda velocidad se dirigía hacia el camino que llevaba al pueblo.  
No tuvo que hacer mucho camino. A poco de andar divisó a Sam, que descalzo y vestido con harapos se dirigía hacia el Impala.  
- ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Sam? – fue lo primero que soltó Dean al verlo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando, ya que el menor lo abrazó fuertemente, tan fuerte que casi le impidió respirar.  
Sam tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fortaleza y de su carácter de auténtico Winchester para no dejar caer más de una lágrima ante la alegría que sentía de haber hallado a su hermano sano y salvo. Y Dean seguía sin entender nada. No comprendía lo que había sucedido en la cabaña, no comprendía el desconcierto de Bobby y de Castiel y tampoco entendía porqué su hermano lo abrazaba como si fuera la última vez, pero se daba cuenta que no era el momento para preguntar y sintiendo la angustia del menor, le devolvió el abrazo y luego se apartó de él para sugerirle:  
- ¿Te parece si entras al Impala y vamos donde Bobby y Cas? Además no estás muy presentable que digamos. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te transformaste en el Increíble Hulk?  
- No es gracioso, hermano. Si supieras el susto que nos has dado, no hablarías de más. Mejor cállate y escucha todo lo que tenemos para contarte, aunque sospecho que de algo me he perdido yo también.  
Cuando llegaron a la cabaña les esperaba una sorpresa: Jesse estaba allí con el ángel y el cazador. Pocos minutos después habían puesto al tanto a Dean y a Sam de lo que había sucedido y entre los cinco planeaban cómo acabar con Lucifer y su intento de posesión de Sam.  
La mayor sorpresa de todas fue que el anillo perdido de Dean lo tenía ahora Jesse, a quien se lo había entregado la súcubo que trabajaba para él. Y el anillo de John lo tenían los ángeles de Azrael. Sólo faltaba atraer a Lucifer, hallar la entrada del Infierno y saber cómo funcionaba el metal de la antigua espada de Miguel.  
Atraer a Lucifer iba a ser bastante fácil, o al menos lo parecía, ya que si Sam se ofrecía como carnada, el demonio no iba a resistirse a semejante oferta. Lo de hallar la puerta del Infierno era un poco más complicado, aunque si seguían al pie de la letra las instrucciones de John, era a Kansas adonde debían dirigirse.  
Finalmente, averiguar cómo funcionaba el metal de la antigua espada de Miguel, eso iba a ser lo más complicado de todo. Pero esta vez eran un equipo. Los hermanos Winchester no estaban solos. Por primera vez tenían un fuerte apoyo de parte de un ángel renegado, otro ángel de gran categoría, un ser mitad humano, mitad demonio pero que tenía más humanidad que muchos y un humano que era como su padre para los hermanos.  
Luego de largos debates, decidieron emprender viaje hacia Kansas City. Una vez allí tratarían de averiguar lo más posible acerca del lugar y su mística.  
Allí cerca está una pequeña ciudad denominada Independence, en Missouri, Se dice que es donde el arcángel Michael debía de vencer a Lucifer. Es el lugar destinado para la batalla final, así que supusieron que habría en ese lugar un sitio específico para llevar a cabo la lucha. Y si así era, el demonio lo conocería, a no dudarlo. Pero no fue necesario improvisar: apenas llegaron Jesse les indicó que la iglesia que se erigía en el pueblo y todo su territorio en varias cuadras a la redonda constituía el campo de batalla sobrenatural. Así que problema solucionado, Sam debía atraer a Lucifer cerca de la iglesia de Independence. Ahora bien, ¿cómo diablos funcionaba el metal de la espada de Michael? Después de mucho investigar, lograron descubrir que sólo funcionaba si un hombre justo recitaba una oración secreta que había pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a nuestros días. Había que recitarla en latín para que fuera más efectiva. Al parecer todo estaba decidido: Sam invocaría al demonio, lo llevarían a la zona designada y Dean recitaría el conjuro. De ese modo Lucifer acabaría enjaulado otra vez. Por mil años. Con suerte los Winchester serían historia antigua para ese entonces.  
- No estoy de acuerdo con eso de que Sam se exponga como carnada para el diablo- se animó a decir Dean.  
- Bien, pero es la única opción que tenemos. No podemos revelar la presencia de Jesse, ya que si Lucifer sabe que está con nosotros, tratará de atacarlo si ve que no lo puede doblegar. Y nuestra última esperanza es el poder de él. – dijo Castiel convencido.  
- Está bien, Sam prométeme que no dirás que si. Sea lo que sea que veas o que te diga ese hijo de puta, no cederás. Yo estaré aquí apoyándote, siempre, hermano.  
- Tranquilo, Dean no sucederá nada.- expresó Sam conmovido por la preocupación de su hermano mayor.  
El gran momento había llegado. Todos ocuparon sus posiciones. Sam se ubicó cerca de un viejo depósito situado en los alrededores de la iglesia del pueblecito y procedió a invocar al demonio. No se hizo esperar. Apenas llegó, Sam comenzó a hablar mientras ganaba tiempo para que su hermano pudiera recitar la oración adecuada. Pero no hubo tiempo.  
- ¿Crees que puedes engañarme, mortal? – preguntó irónico Lucifer  
- ¿Qué dices? Yo no quiero engañarte, sólo quiero acabar con este asunto. No lo soporto más. – respondió Sam.  
- ¿Entonces dices que si a mi posesión?  
Sam se veía en serio aprieto. No podía demorar más la respuesta a Lucifer. Tampoco pensó que sería tan pronto. Y no podía decirle que si porque sentía la mirada de su hermano clavada en su espalda. No podía fallarle. No después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.  
Interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, Dean se hizo presente exhibiendo los anillos al tiempo que recitaba: "Te Cladi, Vos Gladias, trica Nomine Sancto, Albrot, Abracadabra, Jehova elico, Estote meum caserumque praesidinm contra omnium hostes, conspienuque nonconspicuusm is quisque magiceum opum. Nomeno Sancto Saday, qui est in imperium magnum, et his alio nomine: Cados, Cados, Cados, Adonai, Elohi, Zena, Oth, Ochimanuel, primoque ultimo, Sapiencia, Vita, Vita, Virto, Prineipio, Oso, Oratie, Splendoro, Luce, Sol, Fono, Gloria, Mono, Porta, Vite, Lape, Scipio, Sacredo, Pravo, Messiah, Gladi in omnium meum negotia regnas et in ilos res quem me resistunt, vincite, Amen".  
El silencio invadió el lugar. Los hermanos miraban asombrados. Lucifer siguió en silencio unos segundos más hasta que finalmente rompió a reír con una desagradable carcajada.  
- ¿Y ustedes estúpidos mortales creen poder destruirme usando la fórmula de mi hermano Michael? ¿No se dan cuenta que cuando acabaron con él, acabaron con el único que podía controlarme?  
Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas interrogativas. El tiempo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Nadie habló durante unos segundos hasta que Dean rompió el silencio:  
- Nosotros no podemos. Pero hay alguien que si puede, con nuestra ayuda.  
Y en ese momento, Jesse secundado por Castiel y por Azrael y sus huestes angelicales formaron un potente círculo de poder de donde le fue imposible alejarse al demonio: estaba encadenado en vida. No podía irse de allí. Tarde comprendió que había subestimado a los seres de la creación y sobre todo a los humanos. En ese momento, Sam y Dean, al unísono, como habían planeado, comenzaron a recitar la oración secreta: "Te Cladi, Vos Gladias, trica Nomine Sancto, Albrot, Abracadabra, Jehova elico, Estote meum caserumque praesidinm contra omnium hostes, conspienuque nonconspicuusm is quisque magiceum opum. Nomeno Sancto Saday, qui est in imperium magnum, et his alio nomine: Cados, Cados, Cados, Adonai, Elohi, Zena, Oth, Ochimanuel, primoque ultimo, Sapiencia, Vita, Vita, Virto, Prineipio, Oso, Oratie, Splendoro, Luce, Sol, Fono, Gloria, Mono, Porta, Vite, Lape, Scipio, Sacredo, Pravo, Messiah, Gladi in omnium meum negotia regnas et in ilos res quem me resistunt, vincite, Amen".  
Y esta vez sostuvieron un anillo cada uno mientras lo hacían. Y Lucifer se hundió por mil años más dentro de su propia jaula: el Infierno. Cuando se hubo cerrado cada hermano se colocó un anillo en su mano derecha. La llave del Infierno la llevarían en su mano derecha dos ramas de la familia Winchester. Unidos podían abrir o cerrar el Infierno. Separados, nada podían hacer. Como se acababa de demostrar. Como debía ser. Como estaba escrito que sucedería.


	18. Chapter 18

Y aquí el epílogo que estaba preparando. Espero haber podido cerrar la historia como se merecía. Y haberles dado a nuestros hermanitos Winchester el futuro que se merecen. Ustedes son los jueces. Juzguen, pues. Estoy en sus manos. Y de todos modos, gracias por haber leído.

EPILOGO

Había transcurrido una semana desde que los Winchester encerraron al demonio en su jaula. La mayor parte de esos días los hermanos habían aprovechado para dormir, descansar y relajarse sintiendo que ninguna obligación pesaba sobre ellos. El peligro del Apocalipsis había sido evitado. Y la humanidad seguía su marcha ignorante del peligro que había corrido, ignorante de lo cerca que había estado del fin. Pero así era siempre. John Winchester ya se los había dicho: "Cuanto menos civiles se involucren en este negocio, mejor. Cuanto menos sepan acerca de lo que hay ahí afuera los ciudadanos comunes, más tranquilos estaremos nosotros y ellos también. Cada uno en lo suyo."  
Bobby regresó a Sioux Falls, a su casa y decidió seguir con su vida de cazador. Aunque a su edad y por sus conocimientos podía dedicarse a asesorar a otros cazadores, esto no lo satisfacía. Él era un cazador y como tal no iba a sentarse a esperar a la muerte. Iba a salirle al cruce. Quería caer luchando, así que optó por seguir cazando hasta que el destino decidiera lo contrario. Además se sentía demasiado comprometido con sus muchachos -como a él le gustaba llamarlos- y no los iba a dejar solos. Este era un camino que recorrerían juntos.  
Castiel era un ángel renegado, había roto reglas demasiado importantes en el mundo angelical, así que no podía regresar, a pesar de que Azrael le había dado a entender que sería bienvenido entre sus huestes. Decidió –al menos por un tiempo- seguir en solitario ayudando a quien lo necesitase y de paso trataría de adaptarse a las reglas del mundo terrenal en el que iba a vivir de ahora en adelante.  
Jesse sabía que no podía permanecer mucho en ninguna parte ya que su presencia atraería gran cantidad de seres sobrenaturales o causaría una sucesión de fenómenos paranormales que más tarde o más temprano alguien relacionaría con su presencia. Y no quería acabar convertido en una rata de laboratorio, así que seguiría trasladándose por el mundo, conociendo distintas personas, ayudando a quien lo necesitase y evitando caer en la tentación de pasarse al lado oscuro, porque siempre tenía presentes las palabras de Sam: "puedes elegir". Y sabía que cuando sus fuerzas flaquearan tenía a sus amigos para pedir ayuda. Bobby, Castiel, el mismo Azrael y los hermanos Winchester lo ayudarían cuando fuera necesario. Sabía que contaba con todos ellos. Sólo tenía que llamarlos y ellos acudirían. A fin de cuentas eran un equipo. El equipo Libre Albedrío.  
Sam y Dean habían permanecido esa semana en la casa de Bobby, pero el domingo al atardecer el mayor comenzó a preparar el bolso en silencio, así que su hermano menor lo imitó. Bajaron al salón, conversaron unos minutos con su amigo y luego ambos le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Este hombre había actuado siempre como si hubiera sido su padre y ambos muchachos lo querían demasiado. A su lado se sentían protegidos, apoyados, integrados a una familia -atípica pero familia al fin- así que la despedida era temporal, en pocos días se volverían a reunir para la cacería de turno.  
- ¡Cuídense, muchachos! – dijo Bobby emocionado.  
- ¡Tu también, Bobby! – respondieron ellos mientras el Impala arrancaba y se perdía en el horizonte.  
Habían transcurrido varias horas de viaje, los Winchester casi no habían hablado en todo ese tiempo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Sam se durmió y Dean, como siempre hacía siguió conduciendo en silencio, disfrutando de la noche y de la muda compañía de su hermano dormido. Al amanecer el Impala se detuvo en un silencioso paisaje. Dean se bajó a estirar las piernas y Sam se despertó desconcertado.  
- Dean, ¿dónde estamos? ¿qué hora es?  
- ¡Buenos días dormilón! Por fin te has despertado, hermano. Son las seis y media, pero ya está amaneciendo. Y si lo quieres saber estamos en el cementerio donde está la tumba de mamá. - respondió el mayor en tono sereno.  
- ¿Y qué hemos venido a hacer aquí? Según recuerdo, tú no querías ni pasar cerca de este lugar...  
- Sip, es cierto. Pero desde que te dije eso hasta ahora, han pasado muchas cosas. Pero lo que me ha hecho cambiar de opinión es la carta de papá, que aunque no lo haya demostrado siempre estuvo preocupado por nosotros, pensando en nuestro destino y el hecho de que casi te pierdo, Sammy. Te juro que me asusté mucho pensando en la posibilidad de que Lucifer te poseyera.  
- Y yo estaba aterrado con que Michael tomara tu cuerpo, hermano. De verdad que no sabía cómo pero iba a evitarlo de alguna manera si sucedía.  
- Bueno, pero eso es pasado. Así que a lo que he venido. He traído las cenizas de papá...  
- ¿que has traído qué? –inquirió Sam estupefacto.  
- Las cenizas de papá, Sammy. Las he recogido luego de que lo cremamos. Y creo que es hora de que descanse en donde más le hubiera gustado estar: con mamá. Así que ahora si puedo enfrentar la tumba de ella, pues vengo a traerle las cenizas del hombre de su vida, para que finalmente descansen juntos. Para siempre, Sammy.  
Sam lo miró conmovido y cuando Dean terminó de enterrar las cenizas de John tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sam se ofreció para conducir, dándole tiempo a su hermano para reponerse.  
Unos minutos después circulaban por la carretera cuando el sol comenzó a salir. Era un bellísimo amanecer. Sam detuvo el vehículo y ambos descendieron para mirar el espectáculo que ofrecía la naturaleza. Los hermanos eran conscientes de que eso que veían ahora había estado a punto de perderse para siempre. Y no sólo eso. Ellos también habían estado más cerca de la muerte de lo que jamás habían estado. Pero lo habían superado. Habían triunfado. No sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero de una cosa estaban seguros: juntos era como lo iban a enfrentar. Y mientras se mantuvieran unidos nada ni nadie los vencería, jamás. Y ni siquiera la muerte los podría separar.


End file.
